My Husband is a Pharaoh
by evenstar lady
Summary: To ease tension between the capital city and her province, princess Rukia is sent to be married to the Pharaoh, the seemingly cruel king of Egypt. But when she meets the handsome Pharaoh Byakuya, he is everything that she had NOT expected him to be. AU ByaRuki, set in Egypt. Rated M for lemons. Complete.
1. Meeting the Pharaoh

**Hello there, guys! :) I hope you had a great Halloween and have been keeping well, and yes, this is a SPONTANEOUS fictional work after I was inspired just yesterday by an absolutely beautiful ByaRuki artwork.** **I haven't been writing at all recently and doing some other stuff and with the fandom sort of dead, there really wasn't any nice inspiration for me to write. **

**But this Halloween, there was a really beautiful artwork by _keelerleah_ depicting Byakuya and Rukia in Egyptian costumes.** **I spent hours gazing at the artwork, and still do. XD So if you haven't seen it yet, go gawk at it and give her a favourite or a comment. :D** **It's awesome.**

**And based on that artwork, I spontaneously decided to write an Egyptian AU ByaRuki fic, a first for me. ;) I will see what the readers think of it, before I decide what to do with this story.  
**

**Also, as you might have noticed, I have placed HIATUS tags on the profile of all my fanfic works, save for '_Demons From My Past_'. And ALL stories with a HIATUS on them will not be updated anymore, until the tags disappear. Only those without the tag might get updates by this lazy author. I'm really sorry again about this but there's no point in me updating and giving you hope if I'm not going to be able to finish the story. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bleach or its characters. I own this story and the plot, though.  
**

**Hope you will enjoy my ByaRuki AU, Egyptian style. :)  
**

* * *

"Are you willing to sacrifice yourself for Incaz?"

"Yes." The female voice was unwavering, strong and firm.

"This is our last resort, to prevent a war between the capital Memphis and our province. I am very sorry to ask this of you, my dear daughter." The old man held a younger pair of hands in his own wrinkled ones.

"Father, I was born here in the province of Incaz, and I grew up here. I love the people… and I would do anything to protect them. Most of all… I love _you_, Father."

"My daughter, my little princess… Rukia…" The old man's voice was filled with regret.

"Worry not, Father. I grew up learning everything about our province and our beloved country Egypt, from you Father. The dictator Pharaoh will have to go someday, and I'm prepared to be a bridge between that, Father. He is a cruel leader, and the people have suffered enough. Since our province is the only one daring to rise against him, I, the princess, shall not hide myself away."

"Yes, the Pharaoh is unfit to rule Egypt, he is unmerciful and unforgiving. I pray to give the people of Egypt a second chance at a better life."

"And I will support you, Father." Rukia nodded as she squeezed her Father's hands in turn. "I do not fear."

The old man looked at his guard. "Send the treaty."

* * *

"My King!"

Byakuya looked up as one of his advisors dashed through the throne room.

"What is it, Abarai?"

"A peace treaty… from the governor of Incaz province, Inebo!"

At this, the young Pharaoh looked up, disregarding the documents before him on the table. "Hand me the scroll." His grey eyes were suddenly wary.

"Hmm… I wonder what that sly dog Inebo has up his sleeve now." The main advisor, Urahara, stood to the right of Byakuya.

Byakuya took the scroll of papyrus and read it carefully. "_**My dear King Byakuya. In light of the conflicting matters between the capital Memphis and my own province Incaz, I have decided to ease our tense ties with a peace offering from our humble state. Our daughter, princess of Incaz, has recently come of age, and I now offer her hand in marriage to you, my King. While Incaz may not be one of the richer states, her beauty has been said to be unrivalled by all who lay eyes upon her. I now offer this precious pearl of mine, my daughter, to you, my King, to whom I serve to the end of the ages. I hope that with our families joining into one, peace shall once again be restored to the states. Inebo."**_

"Not one of the richer states, my Scarabs!" Renji cursed slightly. "He has been imposing heavy taxes on all the Incaz people, and tell them that it is the King's doing! And he dare speak of his undying loyalty in the treaty! And who would join families with that corrupted old man?"

Urahara was silent. "Our spies in Incaz also tell us of the silent massacre of loyal ministers in the Incaz court who threaten to report many matters of his corruption to the King. All have been mysteriously killed or fell ill and died before they could make the journey here."

Byakuya was still staring at the piece of papyrus in his hand. After a while, the young Pharaoh spoke, "Inebo is an intelligent man. He would have served our country well, if not for his corrupted nature."

The Pharaoh had long known that Inebo was very corrupt, but also highly skilled in concealing his true ways and appearing as a good governor to the people. He engaged many of the people in slavery under _supposed_ orders from the King, and commanded them to build lavish palaces for his own. The taxes were heavy, also conveniently announced by Inebo as the King's instructions, from which the money was siphoned into Inebo's own pockets. Byakuya had caught wind of the governor's activities from last year, and had been planning a coup onto Incaz to seize control and spare the people.

Byakuya leaned back into his chair. "He must have his own spies in my court. If not, he would not have known of preparations to conquer Incaz, and sent this peace treaty to push us a step back."

"Push us a step back? We'll just go ahead and attack Incaz as planned!" Renji fisted his hands together.

"No." Urahara paused as he looked at the letter. "It is indeed a step backward for us. By sending a peace treaty to the capital, Inebo is making sure that everyone knows that he has made the _good_ step. If we ignore the treaty and attack, many people will sacrifice themselves for him. He knows King Byakuya will not do such a cruel thing, at the expense of innocent lives."

"And he is willing to sacrifice his _own_ people, but still talks like an angel in front of them! Inebo gets on my nerves every single time!" Renji huffed.

"I wonder if his daughter knows of his true nature, or if she is innocent in this matter." Urahara mused. "By sending her over, it is also a thorn in our side, she will most probably serve as a very useful spy in the palace."

"And our King has to marry an unknown woman? I'm going to personally strangle that old man the next time I see him!"

"_Silence_." Byakuya's voice was cold this time, and both his advisors bowed their heads. After a second of deliberation, the young Pharaoh looked up. "Draft a letter of agreement, and arrange for the princess to be brought to the capital Memphis."

"I hope I will be forgiven the next time I see your father-in-law and punch him," Renji muttered under his breath.

"Very well, my King." Urahara bowed. "And whilst drafting our reply, may I assume that our army preparation continues? I shall order for the barracks to be moved to a more, ah, _discreet_ location in time for the princess's arrival."

Byakuya nodded in agreement. "That is a very good move, Urahara."

"All due to my King's benevolence." Urahara bowed. "And may I suggest that my King practices more caution around his soon-to-be bride when she arrives here in the palace?"

Byakuya nodded again.

* * *

The wedding took place a week later in the central city of Memphis, capital of the country. The bride was brought to the capital within three days of Byakuya's letter, accompanied by fifty maids, one hundred pots of gold pieces, fifty rolls of animal hide and twenty chariots. Byakuya himself had earlier made a marriage payment to the governor, double to what the bride brought with her to Memphis.

There was widespread celebration in the capital, as this was the first wife to be taken in by the Pharaoh. ('_And I hope the other provinces won't get any ideas, because then your palace will be turned into a harem_,' the advisor Urahara had dared to snicker.) The people danced and sang for three days and nights before the wedding. Invitations were sent out and many officials and governors began to pour into Memphis.

The wedding feasts began in the evening, with the Pharaoh hosting an elaborate affair in his own palace. Inebo and his entourage were not present at the wedding, citing an important effort to curb the floods in Incaz ('_Curbing the riots due to their high taxes is what it is,'_ Renji had put in here), and Byakuya was secretly grateful for their absence.

The bride was not present at any of the ceremonies, only making a single appearance into the palace grounds covered in a thick veil, seated in a chariot. She was considered the Pharaoh's woman and was only to be seen by the Pharaoh and no other men on the wedding day. The princess was then escorted into the wedding chambers, to await her husband.

* * *

The fires burned bright in their torches against the wall as Byakuya strode past them, an entourage of ten servants following in his wake.

The dinners and celebrations had finally ended, and he was to see his new wife for the first time tonight. Byakuya briefly wondered what Inebo's daughter would look like.

Evil eyes. An insincere smirk. A leering mouth.

Byakuya arrived at the door and dipped his hands into a customary clay bowl filled with rose water, which was held by a servant. The servants then bowed and retreated, leaving the Pharaoh to greet his new wife.

Byakuya lifted a pale hand and pushed the door open. The wedding chamber was equal to his personal chamber in size, with a huge silk bed against the wall. And it was there that the Pharaoh slowly took in the sight of the Incaz princess for the first time.

She was sitting on the bed and looking out the window, her head turned away from him. The princess was apparently a very small woman who, by the looks of her body frame, did not look like she was out of puberty yet.

Byakuya's careful mind slowly formed a plan of attack. They had sent over a princess to ease ties, but he could turn it back on them and accuse the governor of offending him by sending him an extremely young woman, maybe even underaged. It might serve as a useful reason for a formal attack.

The princess looked up swiftly as she heard his approaching footsteps, and this surprised Byakuya a second time. Her reflexes were extremely sharp, too sharp for a noble woman bred in the palace. The Pharaoh noticed how her body posture immediately became defensive as she turned to him.

Did they send over an assassin? Not that he couldn't take care of himself, if she really was one.

The third thing about the princess that surprised Byakuya was her _eyes_. Despite her deceivingly small frame, she was rather beautiful with an oval face and sharp chin. Her hair was black and falling just at the level of her jawline, with a single stubborn strand between her eyes. She was dressed in royal Egyptian garb, with a gold crown and an expensive gorgerine necklace made from turquoise beads and gold plates. More jewelry adored her arm and legs complimenting the flimsy brown of her two-piece dress. The dress was made of fine muslin, with the upper piece stopping just below her breasts to expose a fair waist and the lower one continuing as a skirt.

But her eyes were the most striking feature of her face, they were a bright violet colour against her pale skin. The only time Byakuya had ever seen this shade of colour was when he had gazed upon the rare jewels of Thinis city.

* * *

"You are the Incaz princess." Rukia heard the Pharacoh's voice for the first time, and it was a low, deep tone bereft of emotion. _So what Father said about him was right, he doesn't having feelings akin to a human._

The Pharaoh had spoken the words in a statement, not a question but he kept silent as if waiting for her answer. Rukia finally nodded, not saying a word.

She hadn't heard him when he had come in the bedroom, and that itself was a very _bad_ sign. Rukia often prided herself on her keen sense of hearing and prompt reflexes. And the fact that the Pharaoh could let himself into the same room without her noticing him was a scary blow to her ability.

She had only caught sight of him when he had been walking toward her, and then she had had her first look at the Pharaoh's face for the very first time.

Having heard many terrible tales about his deeds, Rukia had imagined how the king of Egypt would look like. And the real Pharaoh Byakuya looked _nothing_ like what she had imagined he would.

He was an extremely handsome man, with an elegant and regal aura about him. If Rukia swallowed her pride, she would admit that he was the most handsome man she had ever seen. His eyes were misty grey and piercing and they were _beautiful_, even if they held no emotion whatsoever. His facial features were perfect and oddly almost feminine, but his body was strong and built. His royal robes were made of brown transparent silk, and opened at the front to reveal a well-toned chest. His royal collar was made of gold and turquoise beads and spanned the length of both shoulders from his neck, with a single gold belt fastened at his waist. More gold arm guards adorned his hand, and she could make out the muscles of his arms where there were no jewelry.

Rukia realized she had been gaping at the Pharaoh and hurriedly looked away, not noticing that he had also been gazing silently at her.

"What is your name?" _There, that cold voice again_.

Rukia looked up again, willing herself to look into those misty grey eyes. _Just because you are the Pharaoh doesn't make you any better than me_.

"Rukia."

* * *

_ Rukia._

Byakuya mentally tested the name out in his mind.

Her voice was strong, and not very feminine or weak. Again, very _unlike_ a princess.

Also, she did not use any honorific when referring to herself. And worse, she did not use any honorific when addressing him. No, worst still, she did not even _bother_ addressing him.

"You will address me as King or Pharaoh when speaking to me," Byakuya instructed coldly. He watched the princess's violet eyes widen as she realized her mistake.

"Yes, my King."

* * *

Byakuya walked closer to Rukia, who immediately recoiled slightly on the bed. The slight gesture did not go unnoticed by Byakuya, who then sat on the bed some distance away from his new wife.

"Where did you live in Incaz?"

"It is imperative that a princess remains in the palace, and that is where I have lived in Incaz," Rukia replied, her head bowed down politely. She was starting to feel curious at the Pharaoh's question. Why was he asking about that, about herself?"

"It might be imperative for a princess, but sometimes _a_ princess might not think so," Byakuya spoke simply.

Rukia looked up angrily at the sarcastic statement but her eyes widened then, as Byakuya swung his right hand out as if to strike her. Rukia swiftly threw both her hands out in a defensive stance, ready to hit the Pharaoh if necessary.

"_Scarabs_."

Rukia's eyes widened.

Byakuya's right hand hovered in front of him, where a black beetle was trapped mid-flight between his long fingers. "They bite, sometimes." The Pharaoh dropped the sacred beetle to the floor.

He turned to the princess. "The Incaz palace must be very conscious of their defence, for their princess to be trained in the art as well," Byakuya remarked coolly.

Rukia quickly dropped her hands to her lap, her cheeks burning in anger. _He was testing me!_ _And I was stupid enough to fall for it! _

"Understand that I do know _why _you are here, princess Rukia."

Rukia looked up. "And pray tell me why then,…" Rukia challenged. "… my King?"

"Your interests are not in this marriage. I can tell by how defensive and unwilling you are in my presence."

_ How can he tell so easily? Well, two can play at this game._

A smile curled Rukia's painted lips. "Then you are mistaken, my King. My interests do lie in serving my King… _especially_ in marriage."

Byakuya's hand shot out a second time, and Rukia was unprepared this time. The Pharaoh pushed his new wife down and she landed on the soft bed. Rukia hurriedly tried to sit up but Byakuya swiftly climbed on top of her, trapping her with his body.

Rukia's heart was hammering fast in her chest, she was very frightened, there was also something else racing in her body, but she did not know what it was. She had never been in such an intimate position with a man before, with the man she hated. She shouldn't have talked back, was he going to punish her? What was he going to do to her now? Was he going to-

"Serve me… in _marriage_?" The Pharaoh's voice was low and as the last syllable growled in his throat, Rukia felt something in her body vibrate along with it. What was that? "Do not speak such dangerous words, lest your body fails to keep up with it."

Byakuya leaned closer to Rukia and she shut her eyes, her hands trembling as they gripped the front of his robes. She could push him away but that would mean a death sentence, and she would do no good to her province dead. The Pharaoh would have a good reason to attack then, and she had to protect her people. It was all up to her now. Rukia tried to stem her fear, to be strong, but the tears still leapt into her eyes. Please, please…

"_Do not lie to me_."

Rukia's eyes shot open. Byakuya had leaned in to whisper into her ear. Rukia felt his warm breath fan her ear and shivered.

"You come here, with ill intentions to me and the country," Byakuya spoke, his lips close to Rukia's. Rukia could almost feel his lips brushing over hers like a feather. "You, your father, and the Incaz government have all taken the vow of faith to your King and gods. But those are nothing but poison words spoken from unworthy lips." Rukia's eyes were wide as they looked up into Byakuya's, a single tear falling from her left eye.

Byakuya continued, "I do not blame the Incaz people, they are innocents only blinded by your father's words. But in Egypt, only Incaz remains blind."

Rukia absorbed the words, trying to calm her breathing and not cry openly in front of the Pharaoh, as she remained pinned underneath him.

"And you. You are unfit… to be any man's wife."

Rukia's eyes widened, anger and embarrassment welling inside her. "W-Who says that?"

"I, your husband." With these final words, Byakuya straightened up from Rukia, and she struggled clumsily to sit up. When she did, she kept her head down to hide her tears, too prideful to wipe them away in front of the Pharaoh. She was not going to let him have the satisfaction that he had indeed affected her.

And then, the strangest thing happened.

Rukia felt something warm touch her cheek and looked up terrified, just in time to see Byakuya's hand on her face as his thumb brushed away her tear. She stared up at him with wide eyes, but his face was cold and expressionless.

Without another word, the Pharaoh turned and began to walk to the door.

"W-Where are you going?" Rukia looked up and hurriedly amended. "My King?"

"To my personal chambers. This room reeks of prepared seduction… and _betrayal_."

* * *

Rukia stared at her hands, they were still trembling. She had been sitting on the bed for an hour now, but she was still shaken after her encounter with the Pharaoh. She was also feeling the homesickness, and she longed to be back in Incaz with the familiarity of the surrounding and the people she loved.

She had thought that this marriage to the Pharaoh would be easy, she would be able to save Incaz in the meantime and also try to manipulate him.

But the Pharaoh wasn't what she had expected him to be. He was strong and very intelligent, and able to see through her. He spoke with little words, but with very strong effect. And… he did not seem very cruel, despite the things she had heard about him from her father. He could easily have violated her just now, but he had let her off with just a warning. In fact, he seemed almost… kind…

_I do not blame the Incaz people, they are innocents only blinded by your father's words… _

Rukia had always looked up to her father, she had always thought him the most admirable and benevolent man. She had not met many leaders other than her father, as he had prohibited her from political meetings.

Now after meeting the Pharaoh, another leader, this time of the entire country, the sneaky voice at the back of her head spoke of the awe she felt at the way the man conducted himself, the aura of his appearance and manner, the precision of his words. He did not appear… very bad. At all.

And then… there was…

Rukia unconsciously touched her cheek, at the spot where he had wiped off her tear. His hand was warm, even as his eyes were cold. Why…

_Stop it! _Rukia shook her head. You are here to keep this marriage going, so that the central army does not have a reason to attack Incaz! You are here to make sure everything goes fine, as Father prepares his own army to attack the capital and overthrow the cruel dictator!

_This room reeks of prepared seduction… and betrayal._

Yes, he already saw her as the enemy.

There was no reason why she shouldn't be.

Trying to banish the image of the Pharaoh's haunting grey eyes and the bitter yearning for her homeland, Rukia slowly curled up on the bed and tried to sleep.

* * *

Byakuya entered his chambers after his nighttime walk. He had baffled the servants when they had seen him walking down the palace hallway on his wedding night, alone. They had been very curious, but as usual they did not dare ask questions.

Unlike her.

_W-Where are you going?_

_W-Who says that?_

Byakuya hadn't known that Inebo had a daughter, until she was offered in marriage as a peace token. He also hadn't known that she would be so… _wild_, or that her beauty was equal to her blind courage.

Or that she was rather different to her father.

Byakuya had been watching Rukia closely from the minute he stepped into their wedding chamber, knowing that she would probably be a sent spy from Incaz. She had been very uncomfortable and insecure, but was brave enough to hold her own against him.

Brave enough to not cry under his threat... and then failing _beautifully_.

Her violet eyes had been like those rare jewels, only to be enhanced by her tears. That Byakuya had… almost found it hard to look away. It was a natural unconscious reaction when he had reached out to wipe away her tear, something that had surprised Byakuya himself… and was now troubling him on his nighttime walk.

_I did not want to see her crying. _

Byakuya closed his chamber doors and walked to his comfortable silk bed. He changed into his sleeping robes and laid down alone on his wedding night, looking up at the expensive ceiling overhead as he waited for sleep to overwhelm him. Rukia was Inebo's daughter, and should be treated carefully as such.

Byakuya just had to be careful around her… and himself while at it.

* * *

**And there you have it, I hope you enjoyed the story. :) It was a nice thing for me to write something different and on spontaneous drive. **

**This fic is based purely on fiction, and not on any real facts in ancient Egypt. Memphis was a capital of the old Egypt, but Incaz is just a province I created. I have just liked the ring of it. XD As an added titibit, did you know that in ancient Egypt, husband and wife call each other 'brother or 'sister' even though they are not blood-related and are love partners? Totally fitting for our ByaRuki. XD  
**

**Well, I hope you will review this fic for me and tell me what you think about it. Any form of opinion is welcomed. Your feedback will be what decides if I continue this story as a three/four-shot or leave it as a oneshot. :)  
**


	2. Strange Feelings

**Hello there, I have decided to add another chapter to this fic, as per the feedback received for the first chapter. :D ****Because I have very limited time, I base my writing on feedback now, and the second chapter is here because of you all.** I'm really happy that a lot of readers enjoyed the fic, I personally enjoyed writing it myself. :) This is also to celebrate (SPOILER!) the fact that Byakuya is still ALIVE in the manga, (really sorry if I did spoil it for you) I'm just too happy! Barely alive and still hanging, but it's better than nothing. I hope Rukia gets to his bedside soon. :) (and you know, say _something_ to make him wake up *nudge wink nudge*) 

**Thank you to all those who reviewed the very first chapter of this fic, I really do appreciate it very much. I will tell you this again, the second chapter is here because of you all. Thank you **_Fiamatta Montague, Amii-xx, leah-Byafan, corvusraven, LuluMonk, CallMeSenseiKuchiki, tranquility8, Sakimi1014, nicaneko, BlackBurningHeart, Connfusedchan, DRUON, sys, silverqueen, PAMILA DE CASTRO, JustGrace-Lunacat13, vicky73, naru894, xSilentWolf, quechan89, cinecaption, velvetsins, OmniGoldenStar, imastrawberryIchigo, Lilian Violet, keisha, Yuki-onna 0, ReckoningDay, Emily, Incitrusdigo, Guest, ANONYMBYAKURUKI, The Awesomely Corrupted, KakashiisWifey, movingmotionless, Crystal-Clear Hope, CielDoll, arlingtonsteward, wisable, Guest, blissbeat, Lilith's Heart, aria, 4v1c9, psyche Sleep, lobsterstarfruit, L, Black Orqid87, AkuRokuTurkTrainee _**and**_ LuciL06.  
_

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bleach or its characters.  
**

**Hope you will enjoy this second chapter. And do forgive the jumpiness, I think it gets better toward the second half. :)  
**

* * *

Byakuya was starting to think that marriage was nothing more than silent torture of the mind, _especially_ marriage to the one princess Rukia.

On the morning after the wedding night (in which husband and wife slept in separate rooms), she managed to turn up late for breakfast. But she was hungry, and ate in a horribly ravenous manner, highlighting another of her quality that was so unlike a princess. She also seemed to have acquired black circles under her eyes from the night and Byakuya had wondered then if she had trouble sleeping.

But any bit of concern disappeared _completely_ in the evening when the Pharaoh's wife was caught snooping in the army barracks near the palace.

"I was lost, looking for the toilet." The Pharaoh's wife deadpanned, as she stood before the Pharaoh himself, two guards behind her.

"Does looking for the toilet require an intense eye-search of the main army map, of where their important bases and routes are?"

"Well, I was lost and it _is _a map," Rukia had spoken nonchalantly then, and Byakuya had almost flew into a rage.

* * *

"The audacity of that woman!" The slightly feminine voice of the male standing next to the Pharaoh echoed off the walls of the study. Urahara and Renji silently nodded.

"Yumichika, lower your voice," Byakuya spoke as he examined one of the provincial reports. Yumichika, the Pharaoh's closest attendant, immediately bowed his head.

Urahara opened his mouth. "But the princess is indeed very willful. She tried to go out again last night, no doubt to scout on our army, but the maids we had stationed near her chambers stopped her."

Renji shook his head. "How do we deal with her?"

The four men were silent in the study.

And then Urahara slowly began to smile. "I believe there is always the traditional way of dealing with these situations. When there is a fire that keeps burning no matter what, the best way is to actually keep it burning and maybe even make it brighter." The advisor shared a look with the Pharaoh. "And then, it burns itself out… maybe even faster than if we tried to put it out ourselves."

"What do you suggest?" Byakuya looked at his trusted advisor.

"Since the princess wants to be so busy, we will keep her _busy_ with a lot of things." Urahara was silent before he looked up. "Does my King perhaps know what she detests the most?"

* * *

Rukia stirred slightly in her bed and opened her eyes. It was morning and even though she had once again failed to sleep well, she was ready to begin her day. She was going to begin writing her report to her father, and list all the knowledge she had been able to acquire of the Pharaoh's army.

"_Good morning, princess_."

Rukia yelped in shock as she caught sight of a figure sitting next to her on the bed. It was none other than the Pharaoh himself, looking very handsome and flawless as always. At the chamber door, two maids stood with their heads bowed.

"W-When did you come in?" Rukia hurriedly looked down at her own clothes, which appeared untouched. Relieved, she added the proper way of address. "My King."

"I have been here for a _very_ long time," The Pharaoh spoke simply in his detached tone of voice.

_Very long time? Does that mean he watched me while I slept?_

Rukia felt the fear grip her heart. This won't do, she would have to practice her senses more. She couldn't have him waltzing into her room without her realizing anything, it was too dangerous!

"My King, do let me know whenever you come in. It is too embarrassing to allow you to see me like this."

"We are married, as man and wife… _nothing_ can be improper between the both of us," Byakuya spoke, his voice deep. As if to emphasize his point, he moved a little closer to Rukia on the bed.

Rukia reflexively inched away from him on the bed, but her husband was too fast for her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her swiftly to him, instantly trapping her in his arms.

"I… m-my King!" Rukia's heart flew into a panic. _It was bright daylight, certainly he wouldn't, he wouldn't…_

Rukia struggled again, only having Byakuya pull her even closer by her waist. Then the Pharaoh bent his head close to her ear.

"I can do anything, _anything_ to you and nobody will stop me. Anything, anytime and anywhere," Byakuya whispered easily into her ear. Rukia's eyes widened and she hurriedly turned to the maids standing at the door. Their heads were bowed and shied away from the couple, as if giving them some 'private' time.

_No no, don't look away! Help me! I'm in trouble here!_

Keeping his arms around the panicked princess, Byakuya pulled back slightly to look Rukia in the eye. "I have planned a wonderful day ahead for the both of us. So get dressed and come to breakfast with me." The Pharaoh reached out a finger and ran it slowly along Rukia's cheek, making her blood turn cold in her veins.

Then as quickly as he had grabbed her, Byakuya released her. Rukia fell back slightly, her heart pounding. The Pharaoh stood up from the bed. "Shall I stay here while you change, or shall I await you in the breakfast hall?" His face and voice was expressionless, but Rukia felt an ominous aura in the room.

"Y-You may wait in the hall, I will be very quick, my King."

"Very well. Do not be late…" The Pharaoh stopped at the door as he turned his cold eyes back to the princess. "… or I will have to come up here to _get _you."

* * *

_This must a joke. A horrible, terrible joke._

Rukia stared at the blank piece of papyrus in front of her. She had already stifled her yawn three times. Rukia chanced a glance upward at the Pharaoh, who appeared to be intensely focused on his work.

_Is he for real? _

After breakfast, Byakuya had led Rukia to the study hall. Here, there was an instructor waiting for them… to teach them _refined_ hieroglyphs. Rukia had almost gasped in horror, she hated refined hieroglyphs! Back in Incaz, it was only by feigning illness or running off to the village was she able to escape those monotonous lessons.

With the cunning Pharaoh, she didn't think she could do so. If she feigned being sick, he would just escort her back to her chambers and then sit on her bed with her and…

Rukia shivered slightly. _No, no, I will just have to withstand this!_

Now she stared back at the papyrus on the table as she held her brush in her hand. Rukia had written the first few characters but she didn't think the instructor was going to be very happy when he saw it. Byakuya didn't seem to be having any trouble, Rukia could see that he was already in his third column of characters and they even looked good from where she was seated.

_Stupid Pharaoh._

Rukia grumbled as she stared at her paper. The instructor continued to drone on and on about the importance of the correct patterns of the hieroglyph. Her patience was wearing thin by the minute, and that was when a naughty idea came to Rukia.

The teacher would never check the work, would he? All she had to do was look busy and incredibly interested in this realm of boredom.

Rukia picked up her brush and started to stroke happily across the paper.

* * *

"No, no, it won't be necessary! You don't have to check my work!" The princess's violet eyes were wide with panic, which was becoming a common sight to Byakuya's eyes. The Pharaoh stood behind the old instructor who was now standing before Rukia's table.

"It is my duty to check your work." The instructor gripped the edges of Rukia's hastily-folded paper, with the princess gripping the other end.

Byakuya was curious about Rukia's work. He had been very confident that the Incaz princess would detest refined hieroglyphs. Given her free-willed nature, such an artistic field would surely frustrate her. At first, it was working well, Rukia had looked as if she was going to tear her hair out halfway through the lesson. But then, she had suddenly started smiling and working hard at the papyrus.

The young Pharaoh now watched as the instructor yanked the paper away from the helpless princess and unfolded it.

The rare urge to laugh _hit_ Byakuya instantly as he looked at the paper over the instructor's shoulder. His lips twitched just slightly, but he easily controlled his expression.

Rukia hadn't been writing hieroglyphs at all. She had been drawing and scribbling across the entire paper. Byakuya could see that all of them were rabbits, rabbits running in the sun, rabbits along a river, rabbits trying to climb a pyramid. She had also drawn a rabbit that seemed to be wearing a Pharaoh's crown being stepped on by a female rabbit also wearing a crown.

_This princess is really too much…_

The instructor was not so amused. "My Queen, you will practice your refined hieroglyphs tonight and submit a ten-page writing assignment tomorrow. If not, a few lessons might be in order."

* * *

_This has got to be the worst day of my life._

Following her disastrous hieroglyph class, Byakuya had taken her to a flower-arrangement class. Here again, Rukia was almost bored out of her mind. And as usual, the Pharaoh was flawless in all these boring monotonous routines. How could he even sit so straight and make the flowers look better than they already were?

_Boring Pharaoh. _

* * *

_Wear her out with tiresome and boring things, and she will be too tired to meddle in affairs anymore. _

Byakuya walked along the gardens, words of Urahara's advice resounding in his mind. The princess certainly seemed to have gotten lethargic, even her steps were slow as she walked next to him.

"Where are we going?" Byakuya refrained from smiling a victory smile as he heard her ask the question. Even her tone sounded apprehensive.

"We will be taking my personal chariot out for a ride."

They stopped at the stables where a grand metal chariot was standing, lined with gold down the sides. Two horses stood at the front, their reins fastened to the chariot, one white and one black.

"Oh, beautiful!" Rukia could not help herself exclaiming. Byakuya turned to her, and was surprised to see that the princess was staring at the horses, not the chariot.

* * *

Rukia's eyes were bright, the wind blowing her hair about her face. She gazed at the trees that sped by happily. The imperial garden spanned a wide area of grassland, before opening to dense woods.

"This is great!" The princess could not help exclaiming, before catching herself. "I mean… your maneuvering of the chariot is really good, my King."

Byakuya had remained silent, his hands gripping the reins confidently. "I am surprised." His tone bore no surprise however, or any other emotion. "Have you never been on a chariot?

Rukia's eyes widened and she turned to look at the Pharaoh beside her. "I… no." The princess turned her gaze back to the trees. "Father never allowed me to ride one. He said chariots are weapons of war, and thus unsuited for women."

"Your father must dislike walks around the gardens, then. Especially if his mind is always focused on the war."

Rukia nodded sadly, before she could catch herself. She turned to the Pharaoh, realizing she might have let on more than she should have. However, he appeared not to have noticed.

Rukia returned her attention back to the trees. It was better to focus on the beautiful scenery, lest she found herself unexpectedly sharing secrets she should be keeping in her heart… to the Pharaoh.

* * *

"That was really nice, my King!" Rukia could not help smiling. After all the terribly boring things, the chariot ride was wonderfully refreshing. That, and she had never been allowed on a chariot before.

Byakuya nodded and stepped down from the chariot after the princess.

"If… I… could request something, my King?"

Byakuya blinked slightly and looked down at his wife. She was wearing a very sheepish smile and avoided his eyes.

"Speak." He allowed.

"Could I… perhaps… take the white horse for a ride to the edge of the woods and back?"

The stable hand stared open-mouthed at the princess. But the Pharaoh was looking at her, emotionless. "These two horses are not very used to riders. They are more used to the chariots."

"Oh, I see." Rukia looked down, deflating slightly. "I-

"However…" The Pharaoh cut her off, and Rukia looked up, daring to hope. "… these two horses have carried a rider before. The black horse is my personal horse and is known to only accept me as its rider. I have also rode its partner, the white one, on less frequent times. I believe it would be more accepting of you."

"Thank you!" Rukia beamed happily as the stable hand bowed and approached her with the white horse.

"Exercise care with the reins. And do not misuse the horse. Respect exists between both steed and the rider." Byakuya instructed coolly as he observed Rukia preparing to mount the white horse. "Commonly, a horse is more accepting of its rider when its rider understands the principle of horse care to the basics, even the washing of the saddle."

The Pharaoh watched in masked surprise as the princess easily mounted the white horse, sitting on it with happy confidence and trust. "Do you have a name?" Rukia smiled at the horse.

"Sena." The stable hand answered, bowing.

"Well then, Sena, let's go." Rukia smiled and the horse shot forward to the woods.

* * *

"Sena is a very good horse," Rukia mused happily as she ate her dinner. "My King." She could not help the silly smile on her face. Rukia decided this was the happiest day she had had since she had arrived here in Memphis.

Even if she had to spend it with the Pharaoh.

He sat across from her, spooning into his bowl of food. Even the way he ate was impossibly elegant. He looked up and spoke, "You should get an early start on your hieroglyph assignment from the instructor tonight. It should not be a difficult task, and I will be around after all."

Rukia nodded and put her spoon into her mouth. Then the last part of Byakuya's sentence hit her, and she choked. Downing some water, Rukia hurriedly looked up. "Y-You will be around… my King?"

"Yes. Did I forget to inform you? I will be staying at your chambers at night."

The water caught in Rukia's throat and she spluttered again. "N-Night? For how many nights?"

"As many nights as I can manage," the Pharaoh spoke. "As husband and wife now, we should not have the necessity to hold back, should we?"

Rukia's eyes widened, the heat overwhelming her cheeks… and then she choked again.

* * *

"Go now, and reach Father safely," Rukia whispered softly to the pigeon in her arms and gently released it from her bathroom window. She watched the bird, with a message tied to its leg, disappear into the night sky.

Things were getting more complicated, her situation was slowly being smothered and restricted by the Pharaoh. Rukia wasn't stupid, she knew today was just the Pharaoh's plan to monitor her and ensure she did not expose the things she had learned in Memphis.

Rukia was pretty sure she could hold her own, it was just that the situation was slowly turning dangerous. The young princess turned to the bathroom door, where the Pharaoh was already preparing for bed on the other side.

_Do you think that I do not know how much you detest me, Pharaoh Byakuya? You are just trying to make me the most uncomfortable I can be…_

Taking a deep breath, Rukia opened the door and lifted her head up. What she saw what her gasp softly.

The Pharaoh was putting on his sleeping robes, his back to her. He had removed his usual silk brown clothing, leaving his torso bare. From the bathroom door, Rukia could see that his shoulders were broad and the muscles in his back toned, slowly dipping into a lean waist.

Rukia felt the heat rise up in her cheeks. She had seen half-naked men before, but not in a situation like this where he was her husband and it was only both of them in a room!

_Look away, Rukia! What you are doing?_

But she was unable to tear her eyes away as his fair skin disappeared under the white sleeping robes he had put on. And then Byakuya turned around, and Rukia was once again hit with the view of his naked torso, this time of his chest.

_ Holy God Aten, help me…_

A chiseled chest, with the prominent abdominal muscles dipping away into that waist.

_ Help me, help me…_

At that moment, Byakuya looked up and his eyes widened as he finally noticed Rukia standing by the bathroom door. The Pharaoh swiftly tied up the front of his sleeping robes, obscuring his body from view. He silently walked back to the bed and got into the covers.

"Let us rest."

She was going to share a bed with a man. Was she going to survive the night?

Rukia walked over tentatively to the bed and peeked a look at the Pharaoh. He seemed to be busy with the covers and did not spare her a glance. Slowly lifting one leg onto the bed, Rukia gingerly slid into the covers. She took care to remain at her side of the bed, and not to touch the Pharaoh. Trying to calm her fast-beating heart, Rukia slowly lowered her head onto the soft pillow as Byakuya did the same. Her body ached slightly due to the activities today, and her mind was weary, in spite of the panic of sharing a bed with a man.

_ Oh God, help me, help me.… _

_... help… me…_

* * *

_ You will have to keep watch over her, my King. Even at night. _

Byakuya remembered Urahara's words as he stared down at the white blankets. So here he was, sharing a bed with an unknown woman… and a woman who married him under false pretenses.

"We will be leaving the palace tomorrow for the fortnightly round of Memphis capital. " Urahara had reminded the Pharaoh earlier to take the princess for the round tomorrow, as leaving her alone at the palace would be risky. The rounds were a routine that Byakuya and his loyal ministers undertook every fortnight, where he explored Memphis under a fake identity and distributed free food while monitoring the welfare of his commoners.

There was no answer from Rukia's side and Byakuya momentarily wondered if he had shocked her into silence. After all, he had put her through an arduous day today, something which he had gained personal satisfaction from.

However, he had also found her rather… _interesting_ to watch.

It was oddly refreshing to see a princess acting out of her norm and social level. She did not practice refined hieroglyphs, she clearly hated flower-arranging, and she enjoyed the breezy but bumpy ride of a chariot.

Byakuya waited another minute but silence still hung in the bedroom. She was being extremely rude, by not answering him. This prompted Byakuya to turn to look at the princess beside him, ready to coldly admonish her on her manners.

Princess Rukia was fast asleep, her head turned to him. She had kept a very _respectable_ distance away from him on the bed, and had also maintained her body posture straight facing the ceiling, but in her sleep her head had lolled over to face him.

_ Any more farther, and she would fall off the bed._

Byakuya observed the princess's face as she lay asleep across from him. She had also worn white robes to sleep but had covered herself with the blankets so tightly up to her neck like a worm. The young king found himself rather insulted by this; did she think he was a cunning pervert, that he would ever lay his hands on an unsuspecting sleeping woman? He, Byakuya, Pharaoh of Egypt, had much more pride and nobility than that.

Her hair splayed out on her pillow, the blackest of black that Byakuya had ever seen. The princess looked serene, almost goddess-like, as the moonlight chose to filter in a white line across her sleeping face, making the pale porcelain of her skin almost glow.

Could anything that came from Inebo actually be… _innocent_?

It was then that Byakuya realized he had been looking at Rukia too long, a little too long than was proper.

The young Pharaoh swiftly turned back to his side, and put out the oil lamp for the night.

* * *

"We are going out? Into the capital, amongst the people?" Rukia's voice was loud, and in disbelief.

Byakuya felt a headache coming on, and was about to reprimand the princess but his advisor was swiftly intervened.

"My Queen, please keep your voice down. It does no good… for your image," Renji put in bluntly, earning a death glare from the princess.

As they started bickering, Byakuya tuned both of them out. He had already woken up to a bad start, and nothing was helping his mood to lift. Early in the morning, Rukia had jolted awake and noticed Byakuya reading next to her, gave a loud yelp of surprise... and _fell_ off the bed.

And what was with her tone of disbelief? Did she not think that he cared for his citizens? Or was she surprised because her own father had never visited his people before?

Byakuya decided he would not ask her, he was having a very foul mood now and did not wish for it to sink any lower. Clearing his throat, the young Pharaoh stopped both his queen and advisor arguing, and ordered that the chariots be ready at the palace gates.

* * *

"Remember. You are The Merchant's wife, who has been married to him for five years already, and this is the first time you have been brought out into public. You are not to divulge your name or the real truth of our identity or purpose. Just… just stay put, and keep your nose out of things, my Queen."

Rukia wrinkled her nose at the advisor Renji, who was sitting at the front of the carriage and shouting instructions back at her. "Fine. How come the King is known as The Merchant amongst the people?"

"Well…" Renji looked ahead, where the King was riding his own personal chariot with Urahara. "He didn't want to choose a faux name, and he has been distributing rice to the people for a long time now. So, since merchants are rich and have rice aplenty, the people called him that. And the name stuck ever since."

"Oh, we are giving rice out today?" Rukia's face brightened. "I didn't know that!"

"Yes. It is His Majesty's way of giving to the people, and also observing their daily life, whether it improves under his rule. We do this fortnightly. You don't have to do it, you can stay in the carriage, my Queen."

"No. I want to come along, I don't want to be stuck here." Rukia looked about in the carriage, which contained nothing but luxurious food and drink. Despite insisting that she was fine riding in an open chariot, Byakuya had ordered for a carriage to be brought along for the queen and Renji given the task of driving it.

"It will be hot and very tiring," Renji spoke, hoping to discourage the queen.

"So?" came the reply. Renji sighed and shook his head.

* * *

Rukia stared about her in wonder, her fascination growing by the minute. The capital Memphis buzzed with life, as the people went about their daily life. Rukia turned her head this way and that as they walked through the market area, intrigued by all the activities around her. There was the old man spinning clay in the corner, making pots of many sizes and shapes. There was the beautiful woman selling multi-coloured beaded necklaces and bracelets at her stall by the road. And next to it, the man selling ripe dates wore a friendly smile as he beckoned to customers with a free sample.

Rukia could not believe her ears then when the Pharaoh had spoke of the trip outside the palace walls... because she had _never_ been outside when she was in Incaz. Her father had forbid her from venturing out for fear of kidnappers and other bad people, despite Rukia's repeated insistence that she would be fine.

And now here she was, walking out in the center of Memphis in the bright sunlight, alongside the Pharaoh.

Rukia chanced a glance at Byakuya. He was walking straight, an air of elegance about him even as he surveyed the activity around the town.

_ Is it me… or is he, perhaps… really… different?_

* * *

"Free rice distribution! Please line up! One bag for everyone!" Renji yelled at the top of his voice for the fiftieth time.

Rukia scooped the rice into a woven sack held open by some of the workers. They had erected a large distribution area for the people, and dispensed the rice in six lines to speed up the process. Byakuya stood three lines away from his wife.

The sun beat down on the small entourage and despite standing under tents that had been erected by workers, Rukia soon found herself sweating in the heat.

But she was _happy_… and the emotion clearly shone through her eyes and her interaction with the people. She took her time talking to everyone she gave a rice sack to, significantly slowing down the speed of her distribution line, much to Renji's dismay (who was paired with her for the distribution).

"Move faster, my Queen," the advisor whispered desperately. "I made a bet with Urahara that I would beat his line today!"

Rukia ignored him and smiled as the little girl whom she had just been chatting with turned away from the line, carrying a bag of rice.

"Your shoes are muddy. A hard day's work at the field, perhaps?" Rukia heard the deep formal voice of the Pharaoh and turned discreetly in the direction of his line. She saw Byakuya addressing an old man, who stood before him dressed in muddy clothes and shoes. Surprisingly, the young Pharaoh did not flinch nor take a step backward from the commoner.

"I apologize, kind Sir! I should have worn better clothes here today for the rice collection. I shall go home now and-"

"There will be no need for that. And that was not my intention with the previous statement."

The old man smiled. "Thank you. But yes, I came from the fields. The crops are yielding nicely this month, and the water from the Nile is proving to be as good as ever."

"I see. The maintenance should be going well then."

"By the local officers? Yes, very well, kind Sir. Even the taxes are not too heavy a burden to pay for. I pay it happily for the wonderful water they provide to the crops."

"I see."

"Thank you very much for providing additional food for us, kind Sir. We pray everyday for the Pharaoh firstly, then the country and our families, and then your well-being, kind Sir." The old man bowed, thanked Byakuya again for his kindness and departed with the bag of rice.

Rukia had been watching Byakuya for some time throughout the distribution of rice, and she had gradually begin to notice things about him.

The Pharaoh did not ask too many questions, but he obtained the answers he wanted nevertheless. He was careful to not appear concerned about the people's welfare, even though this trip clearly reflected otherwise. And despite maintaining his image of class and royalty, he did not seem discriminatory to those of lower social ranks.

_ How come he doesn't seem to be… who I thought he would be?_

Byakuya suddenly looked up, and caught Rukia's gaze. The princess hurriedly dropped her eyes and focused on scooping more rice into her bag. After a while, she heard the Pharaoh initiate conversation with another man, this time about the local education.

* * *

"Aha! Pay up! My line beat yours, by a long shot!" Urahara laughed as he leaned back in his chair.

The two advisors were sitting at a square table, along with the Pharaoh. After the rice distribution, Byakuya had ordered that all of them went for nourishment at a local restaurant before heading back to the palace.

"It was bad luck. Because the Queen kept talking to everyone who came up to her, it was like she hadn't talked to a living soul in months!" Renji grouched.

"_What did she talk about_?"

Renji stared at Byakuya, who had asked the simple question. The Pharaoh simply closed his eyes and took a drink of the barley.

"I… er… well, she usually greeted them first and then ask them where they came from, what they do for a living, how many were there in the family. Sometimes, she would be talking about the sisters, sometimes she would ask about the animals. I don't know, it was really strange… she being like that."

The three men turned to the front of the restaurant where Rukia was standing, asking for an extra bowl of barley.

* * *

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Rukia apologized as she bumped into an old woman who was standing beside her. The princess had been standing near the front, happily waiting for her barley drink. She had finished her first bowl fast, the sun had been very hot and the drink absolutely delicious.

"That is alright." The old lady looked at her, before smiling in surprise. "Are you not the Merchant's wife?"

"Oh." Rukia's eyes widened before she hurriedly smiled. "Yes, yes I am."

"You must be a fine woman to become his wife. And very lucky too, I can tell that the Merchant is a great and compassionate man who would love his wife and family very much!"

"A-Ah…" Rukia did not know what to say.

"If you would not mind an old woman's curiosity, how long have you been married to him? Do you have children? They must be beautiful, taking by the two of you!"

"Oh…" Rukia smiled weakly. "We have jus- I mean, five years. We have been married for five years. And no, we don't have any children."

"Oh…" The old woman's face was suddenly sympathetic but then she gave Rukia a toothless grin. "My dear… please take this." The woman retrieved something from the sleeves of her old robe.

Rukia's eyes widened as the old woman pressed a metal amulet into her hand. "I cannot do that! It is yours and-"

"Take it, it is my own belonging and mine to give away. This is the symbol of the goddess Hathor, the goddess who brings love and joy. My mother gave this to me when I was to be married, and I have shared this symbol with my daughters after me. They have all been blessed with wonderful husbands, and then children in their marriage. It is effective, do carry it with you."

"How could I take it? It is your family heirloom and-"

"My dear, an old woman no longer has need of it. Take it, as my token of gratitude to you and your husband. Your love for each other will deepen, more than it already has."

_Actually, we don't love each other. I'm spying on him, and he probably knows it too. _

Rukia silently accepted the amulet and watched as the woman walked away.

Suddenly, she didn't feel very well.

* * *

_ Screaming… so much screaming in the air…_

_ There was a fire…buildings were set ablaze…_

_ Armies were marching everywhere… led by-_

Rukia jolted awake in bed. Her frantic eyes took in the peaceful bedroom and the engravings on the wall and ceiling. _Just a nightmare…_

The Pharaoh and his entourage had returned safely to the palace in the evening. Byakuya had disappeared for a few hours after that, allowing Rukia some time in her bedroom. She was very weary and spent the time lying around the room, before the Pharaoh returned for bedtime.

Now the princess took a deep breath and closed her eyes, calming her heart and fear. _Just a nightmare_. Rukia looked about the room as she lay on the bed, trying to find something to distract herself with. The oil lamps had long burnt out and it was very dark still, which meant that it was still very early in the morning.

A slow movement from the side of her eye made Rukia turn toward Byakuya. He was asleep, breathing in slowly with every rise and fall of his chest. Keeping her head on the pillow, Rukia turned on the bed, observing the Pharaoh as he slept.

The absence of a frown upon his brow and the strictly straight line of his mouth diminished the years in Byakuya's face, making him look so much younger as he slept. Here, he looked rested and untroubled, almost adding a youthful boyish charm to his good looks.

In spite of herself, Rukia found herself scooting a little closer to peer at the Pharaoh's face. His chin was sharp and his jaw line very defined. Rukia leaned forward to observe his features better. Her gaze moved to his cheekbones and then to his perfectly straight nose and moved up to… grey _open_ eyes.

Rukia gasped as she looked into Byakuya's eyes. _He… he's awake_! The princess felt the heat flood her cheeks and she hurriedly tried to move backward. But Byakuya's hand easily caught onto her wrist, keeping her from moving away.

"What are you doing?" His voice was deep.

"I-I… nothing!" Rukia was aware that her face was very red by now, and she ducked her head down to hide it. "I was just trying to fall asleep!"

"Does falling asleep involve coming _so_ close to me?" Byakuya's voice was emotionless, even a bit cold. But the words caused another wave of heat to rise in Rukia's cheeks, flustering the princess.

"I… I was just-"

"Bear in mind that I will awake should you attempt to close any distance," Byakuya spoke as he silently observed the princess. Why had she done so? She didn't seem to have any weapons with her, was she trying to assassinate him? Naturally he wasn't worried, years of training had honed Byakuya's reflexes… but Rukia was acting rather strange.

He would have to let it rest… for now.

Byakuya released Rukia's hand and she immediately scooted back to her side of the bed. Without a word, Rukia hurriedly turned back to her side and buried herself underneath the blankets like a shield.

* * *

_ Why did I do what I just did? Did I… really… try to go close to him?_

Rukia closed her eyes, stifling the urge to shout in embarrassment and frustration. Her cheeks still burned slightly, and she was mortified that the Pharaoh had caught her in such a situation.

_Does falling asleep involve coming so close to me?_

Rukia buried her face deeper into the pillow, as the urge to shout surfaced again. Trying to drift off, she slipped one hand under the pillow and unexpectedly touched something cold.

Rukia's eyes shot open as she realized what it was.

The amulet of Goddess Hathor. The Goddess of Love.

Rukia took the amulet out, which she had hurriedly stuffed under the pillow in the evening before Byakuya returned to her chamber.

_Take it, as my token of gratitude to you and your husband. Your love for each other will deepen, more than it already has…_

Shaking her head furiously, Rukia reached out and placed the metal on the bedside table before trying to go back to sleep.

* * *

**That concludes this chapter, I hope you enjoyed the developments here (I think they are pretty major ones). I love writing about Rukia's cheeriness and lovable moments, if you noticed, she drew Byakuya as a rabbit being stepped on by herself as another rabbit. **

**And there is no such thing as _refined_ hieroglyphs, I think. I just put that in as an equal of calligraphy, since heiroglyph is the standard ancient Egyptian writing. XD But the Goddess of Hathor is really one of the ancient Egyptian goddesses, she is the bringer of love, joy and motherhood. :)  
**

**And finally, do kindly review this chapter for me and tell me your opinions, suggestions, whatnot. The feedback will be very valuable to me to continue writing. :)  
**


	3. In Love with the Enemy

**Hey there guys, chapter 3 is here so I hope it will make your Friday a little brighter! (or Thursday, depending on the time zone :D) And a happy Diwali to those who celebrate the festival of lights! :) My letter for "call-of-duty" arrived yesterday which means that I will be starting work soon. I'm really nervous about it, hope it will go well. Can I PM you guys the senior doctors' e-mail addresses so that if they're giving me a hard time, you all can bombard them with spam? XD Lol, my imagination is running wild again. XD  
**

**Also, this means that updating Demons from My Past is definitely out of question now, I don't have inspiration for that fic, but I will not add a HIATUS tag to it just in case I return. **

**And thank you for reviewing the past 2nd chapter of this fic, every single one is very much appreciated by this author here. :) (some of you are hilarious! XD) Thank you very much**_ Amii-xx, Crystalline Arch, Fiamatta Montague, cinecaption, Sakimi1014, LuluMonk, psyche Sleep, CallMeSenseiKuchiki, Moonshine, PAMILA DE CASTRO, JustGrace-Lunacat13, wisable, ingosea, CielDoll, Lilian Violet, vicky73, loverukia, aria, seras3791, silverqueen, KaKashiisWifey, Yuki-onna 0, lobsterstarfruit, JRVivaciousT, nicaneko, L, velvetsins, BlackOrqid87, AkuRokuTurkTrainee, LuciL06, Guest, Hikara-Hime, xxconfusedchanxx, quechan89, BlackBurningHeart, chi, elly, arlingtonsteward, ANONYMBYAKURUKIF, __Emily _**and**_ rm.  
_

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bleach or the characters. I own this story and the plot.  
**

* * *

When Byakuya woke up the next morning, it was to find an empty spot next to him on the bed. Rukia was nowhere to be seen in the bedroom. When he went down to breakfast in the hall, the maids informed him that the Queen already had breakfast early and left for somewhere.

Feeling slightly puzzled, Byakuya finished breakfast and headed to the barracks. When he did not find any suspicious petite figure lurking anywhere, the Pharaoh went back to her chamber.

Where was she? Did she, perhaps, find a more strategic spot to do her spying?

"_PLEASE! Please do let me do it_!" Hearing an all-too-familiar voice, Byakuya swiftly strode in the direction of the chamber balcony.

"My Queen, these menial jobs are not for your hands! Please do not place your humble servant under difficult circumstances!"

Byakuya watched the gardens, where Rukia was running after the stable hand who was clutching what looked like a horse saddle. The poor man had his hair sticking out everywhere, no doubt the young Queen had been at it for some time.

"I'm not making it difficult for you! Just let me wash the saddle!"

"My Queen, please! It is very dirty!"

"Sena won't be completely comfortable with me, if I do not learn the basics of its own saddle cleaning! There would be no mutual understanding between steed and rider!" Rukia cried out as she continued to run after the stable hand.

Byakuya's eyes widened as he heard her repeat the words he had spoken to her on the day she had requested to ride the horse.

This princess really was _impossible_.

She rejected fine arts and preferred tougher activities such as horse-riding. Byakuya had been observing Rukia from the corner of his eye during the rice distribution yesterday. She had been genuinely happy as she made small talk with the people, completely disregarding the sweltering heat of the sun.

"_Ho, I got it!_" Rukia exclaimed happily in the gardens as she managed to snatch the saddle from the panicked stable hand. "Sena is going to completely accept me!"

And up above on the balcony, Byakuya felt his lips curve into an impossible small smile.

* * *

"That is a remarkable supply of information in such a short span of time."

Inebo nodded quietly as he sat in his chair, his advisor scanning through the message. The trained pigeon sat on the armrest of the chair.

"Rukia is an extremely strong and resilient woman, qualities she clearly inherited from her mother. Her clever mind is, without doubt, my own. Such combinations in a single person… she is my little precious Rukia." Inebo leaned back his head back. "It is a pity that I had to marry her to that meddlesome Pharaoh."

The advisor finished looking through the message. "His army is formidable, it looks almost impenetrable if we were to launched an all-out assault on Memphis."

"That is why victories in past history often speak of taking a few side roads, instead of the main one. I have a plan in mind, it does not involve direct confrontation and I hope to put it into place soon." Inebo smiled. "And then the whole of Egypt will come under my rule and my beloved daughter will be returned to my side. By then, I will own all riches under Heaven and all the people shall bow to my power. And my dear Rukia will have any man she desires to marry."

Inebo's eyes grew serious. "I only pray that in the meantime, she will stay safe and healthy in Memphis."

* * *

"A hunting party today in the palace grounds?" Rukia's eyes were wide as she looked at the grumpy advisor Renji.

"Yes, into the woods."

"Oooooo." Rukia's eyes were round with interest. "Why am I not invited?"

Renji did a double take. "M-My Queen?"

"It seems that I have been accompanying the Pharaoh daily for almost a week now. If he is participating in the hunting, I should be by his side." Rukia stood a little straighter. _Heh, take that, you scheming advisor!_

"Well… of course you can, my Queen. However, these parties might be unsuitable for the fragile woman heart."

"Fragile? Who are you calling fragile?"

"Suit yourself," Renji sighed as he made way for the young Queen, and she walked in the direction of the gardens.

* * *

Rukia instantly regretted her decision as she reached the edge of the woods. The hunting party had already started and as Rukia stepped closer, she saw the guards release a pair of white rabbits into the woods. There was a court official in his chariot stationed nearby and as soon as the rabbits disappeared, he took off into the woods after them with his bow armed.

Rukia's heart seized in terror. She watched as the guard who had released the pair of rabbits walk back to a huge cage, where two rabbits were still being kept. Apparently, all the rest had been released with their respective hunters already after them in the woods.

Rabbits, serving as hunting game. Rabbits, to be shot and killed.

Rukia watched as the Pharaoh walked down from his high seat and retrieve his bow and arrow. The guard now walked behind him, carrying the only pair of rabbits left.

_ The Pharaoh was going to hunt those!_

Before she could stop herself, Rukia found herself running toward Byakuya. He noticed her immediately, as she dropped down into a bow in front of him. "My King!"

"What is it, my Queen?" Byakuya asked formally. The officials who were not hunting, were all seated and looking curiously at the Pharaoh and his wife.

"I… I..." Rukia looked at the rabbits in the guard's hand, wondering how to best express what she was going to say.

Byakuya followed her gaze. "You like the rabbits?"

Rukia nodded eagerly, but then she stopped herself and bowed. "I… please spare them, my King!"

"And what shall I hunt with, then?" His voice was emotionless.

"Err… I, uh…" Rukia looked around hopelessly at the officials gawking at her. _Officials!_ "… maybe… Advisor Abarai, my King?"

"WHAT?" Abarai and the rest of the officials were dumbstruck.

"I mean… not Advisor Abarai himself! He could ride a chariot… with a ball tied to the back of the chariot. That... could serve as your target, m-my King." Rukia lowered her head. "No lives will be taken, that way. Even if small."

Byakuya was quiet for the longest time, as a scary silence fell upon the hunting grounds. Everyone bowed their head as Rukia remained on her knees, her heart pounding fast.

_What do I do? I did not mean to be rude, trying to change his hunting patterns! Is he going to punish me?_

"Take them." Byakuya's deep voice finally spoke. Rukia looked up in surprise as the guard walked forward and offered the young Queen the precious pair of rabbits. "That hunting proposition… is not too bad a suggestion. Advisor Abarai, prepare yourself."

"_What_?" Renji yelped but then he quickly covered his mouth. Shooting the Queen a murderous glare, he trudged off to a nearby chariot.

Rukia looked up gratefully at the Pharaoh as she accepted the rabbits in a woven basket. "Thank you so much, my King."

Byakuya did not say a word, but Rukia still smiled happily as she petted the rabbits. As the Pharaoh took up his bow and arrows again, the Queen looked up. "My King!"

Byakuya turned back, almost suppressing a sigh. "Yes?" _What now?_

"If my King would care for some company while hunting? I would like to come along, also as a thank you for the rabbits." Rukia bowed again.

Again, Byakuya was silent for a while before he finally nodded. The Pharaoh stepped onto the chariot and his wife followed, but not after she entrusted the rabbits to her maid. Renji, grumbling, took up a chariot in front of them, from which a shiny gold ball trailed from the back on a string.

The officials smiled happily. "The King and Queen are so in love, she doesn't want to spend any time apart when not necessary…"

* * *

"Were you trying to publicly shame me in front of the officials then?" Byakuya spoke in his impassive voice as he took up the reins.

Rukia turned to him in surprise. "No! I… only did it because I wanted to save the rabbits. I… am sorry if it offended you."

Byakuya chose not to comment, instead the young Pharaoh released the reins as he fitted a bow to his arrow. The horses sped ahead at full speed, cleverly avoiding the trees. Byakuya caught sight of Renji's chariot from very far ahead, where a glimmer of gold sped along on the ground. He took a shot, and the arrow flew close to the ball, only to lodge into a tree root.

"HA HA HA!" The advisor's smug voice could be heard in the distance.

Byakuya took up the reins, urging the pair of horses to go faster.

* * *

Renji laughed loudly in the woods as he guided his horses fast along the wooden trail. It had been almost an hour now and dusk was slowly falling over the sky. Renji had passed an official who was still hunting his pair of rabbits just now, so the party would certainly go on for another hour or so.

And the advisor was perfectly happy to keep dodging the Pharaoh. This was his only opportunity to outdo his King, and get away with it. Renji smiled mischievously. Even though he had been very grumpy with the decision to change the hunting pattern, he was actually starting to enjoy it a lot.

Renji turned around slightly, trying to determine the distance of the Pharaoh's chariot from his own.

There was nobody on his tail, no chariot or Pharaoh whatsoever.

Renji blinked in surprise. They were just on his tail some minutes ago.

_ Where were they? Did... something happen to them?  
_

* * *

Rukia stared at the walls of dirt around her, and then up at the enormous hole above where the waning sunlight came from. Byakuya stood near the walls, examining possible stones jutting out which could serve as a climbing base.

They had been hunting Renji's golden ball when one of the horses had jumped high to avoid a boulder along the path. The sudden movement had caused the chariot to tilt dangerously just over a pit that seemed to magically appear out of nowhere in the woods, throwing the Pharaoh and his wife into the enormous hole.

Byakuya had landed first, cushioning Rukia's fall on top of him. It was an earthy circular pit, probably dug by the gardener to trap wild animals which happened to cross the Pharaoh's woods. Above them, the horses had neighed and took off into the woods. Rukia called after them in a panic but Byakuya only calmly told her that his horses were off to get help.

After failing to work his way up the tricky pit, the young Pharaoh stood to one side while his wife sat on the ground. The sun was setting soon, and there didn't seem to be any signs of rescue nearby.

Rukia jumped violently as lightning suddenly crackled overhead.

"It appears that a thunderstorm is overhead," Byakuya commented as thunder followed, a low rumble in the sky.

Rukia nodded, her eyes wide.

As minutes went by, Byakuya soon noticed that the Incaz princess was behaving rather strangely. Her knees were close together as she sat, with her arms over them and she was crouched low with her head down. Each time the lightning crackled in the sky or the thunder boomed, she would jump.

"Rukia-"

"I-I will be fine. Just… let me be."

Byakuya's eyes widened. Rukia's voice... sounded so timid... and _scared_. It was so unlike the usual strong one she used everyday.

"_Rukia_."

Rukia slowly lifted her head up to look at Byakuya, who was now standing directly in front of her.

"Is something the matter?" The Pharaoh questioned in his emotionless tone of voice.

Rukia shook her head stubbornly but just then, the lightning flashed again in the sky above them. Gasping, the young princess ducked her head back onto her arms. But before then, Byakuya had already seen her violet eyes… and they had been wide with _terror_. Was Rukia afraid of thunderstorms?

Byakuya did not know what to do. Should he comfort her, or leave her alone as she wished him to?

Making up his mind, the Pharaoh slowly knelt down in front of the huddled princess. She did not look up. "Tell me what is wrong," Byakuya commanded, but none too firmly.

"Make it _stop_." Rukia's voice was soft. She gasped and shuddered again as the thunder boomed.

"Are you afraid of the thunderstorm?"

Rukia slowly nodded, her head on her arms. "I've never been out like this whenever they happen." Rukia's voice was quiet. "I was always careful."

Lightning flashed and she flinched.

"You should talk to me," Byakuya spoke. "It… might _help_."

At these words, Rukia looked up uncertainly at the Pharaoh. She met his grey eyes and saw in them no coldness nor enmity. She had seen these eyes before, he had used them when looking at the citizens in Memphis.

Subtle, carefully-disguised _concern_.

And suddenly, she wasn't the Incaz princess nor was he the man who was trying to defeat her father. He was just someone at her side concerned about her well-being, as she battled the fear rising in her body.

The lightning flashed a horrific white again in the sky, and Rukia did the only thing she could think of at the moment.

She threw herself into Byakuya's arms as thunder rumbled loud above them. The ground shook slightly, and Rukia's hands tightened around Byakuya as she closed her eyes.

"I am… sorry," Rukia spoke. "Y-You can… scold me later."

Byakuya did not answer. Instead, his hands lifted around Rukia before embracing her lightly. Rukia's eyes shot open at the unexpected gesture, the tears pooling in her eyes, unseen by Byakuya. Her hands clenched onto his robes again when the lightning struck.

_ I am sorry..._

* * *

"_My family… suffered a massacre during a thunderstorm_."

Byakuya's eyes widened as he heard the soft whisper coming from near his chest. They had been like this for quite some time, as the storm rumbled overhead. It was starting to drizzle but the pit was situated in the denser area of the woods and so, minimal raindrops reached them.

Rukia was slowly starting to relax, she wasn't so stiff now in his arms. It was the first time Byakuya had held his wife like this. Rukia's body felt small and oddly comfortable to have in his arms, and she was very warm.

"Father… was out on an expedition near the outskirts. There was an uprising in front of the palace… and they broke through. I was hidden inside a cupboard… so nobody found me." Rukia's voice trembled and then broke. "I… I listened to the screams, t-the sounds of blade through flesh… and the lightning and thunder…" Byakuya felt her body tremble in his arms as her breath caught. "I sometimes still have nightmares and Father… he will hold me… like this. But I try hard… not to... cry… if not, he… he will be so worried."

"I am _not_ your father."

Rukia's eyes widened as she heard Byakuya's deep voice.

"So you may cry if you so wish."

With these words, the young princess found herself letting go in the Pharaoh's safe arms. The tears followed soon after.

* * *

It was very comfortable and warm, and there was a lovely scent around her… the combination of it all only served to lull Rukia to sleep. Keeping her eyes close, she snuggled closer to the warmth and her hand pawed gently at the unknown source of comfort. When her touch fell upon silky cloth and then a bare patch of skin, Rukia opened her eyes uncertainly to look at what it was.

Her voice immediately lodged in her throat… as she stared up into the Pharaoh's sleeping face, so close above hers. Her body was completely pressed against his, and she could feel his arms around her. Rukia recognized the place as her bed chamber from the familiar ceiling.

So… they had been rescued somehow and brought back to the palace. Had she been unconscious all through that time? Had Byakuya brought her back to the chambers? And now he was holding her once again, as he did in the pit then. Rukia also knew it was no fault of his… because they were both lying on _his_ side of the bed and her body was the one angled toward his own. She must have had nightmares again and somehow strayed over to him, and he had once again held her to comfort her.

Rukia looked up at Byakuya again, as she blushed furiously. This was completely inappropriate, her being like this with a man (even though she was legally married to him by name). But in spite of her panic, Rukia could not help but notice how firm his arms were around her, how warm his body was… and how comfortable it was to be in his embrace…

_Stop it! Where do you think you are going, idiot Rukia?_

Rukia cursed herself silently and stared up at Byakuya again. She was torn between pushing the Pharaoh away and keeping still in his arms. He had been very kind to her in the woods, lending his arms and ear for support. Rukia had felt very secure in his embrace then, and she experienced that strange feeling of never wanting to let go of him.

_What do I… do?_

Fortunately for Rukia, Byakuya stirred at that moment. His eyes slowly opened, and then widened as they registered the proximity between Rukia and himself. The Pharaoh immediately released Rukia and she moved backward from him. Both husband and wife sat up in bed, as awkward silence fell in the chamber.

"You… experienced nightmares last night," Byakuya finally spoke, as a way of explanation.

Rukia nodded, she had guessed it. The young princess looked down and her eyes widened in surprise, noticing for the first time that she was dressed in sleeping robes.

"I instructed the maids to change your robes for you last night, the previous one was soaked in rain and mud." Again, another explanation. "They came to us in the woods soon after you fell asleep. I did not see the necessity to wake you up."

Rukia nodded unnecessarily.

No more was said, and the awkwardness easily returned to the bedroom. Byakuya retrieved his new robes for the day and started to walk to the bathroom.

"My King."

Byakuya stopped but he did not turn around.

"Thank you." This time, Rukia's voice was soft.

* * *

Their interaction remained polite and courteous through the entire week. Her guilt prompted Rukia to shy away from the barracks and other places she could have easily spied on, instead sending letters to her father based on what she happened to coincidentally hear in passing.

She went on rides with the horse Sena, and it soon took an enormous liking to her and rejected all other riders, as its partner did for Byakuya. Rukia also went for hieroglyph classes with the instructor, though limiting the time to half its original period.

She enjoyed teasing the two advisors, calling Urahara 'Average Brain' and Renji 'Idiot Brain', much to the latter's fury. She also spoiled her two pet rabbits with food and toys, sometimes even making a trip into Memphis to get them.

And best of all… she enjoyed her time with the Pharaoh when he was not occupied with his duties. They went on chariot rides, occasional nighttime walks, sometimes he would silently watch her play with the rabbits. They sometimes had spot conversations which Rukia found very interesting, and she even grew accustomed to the comfortable silence that often hung between them.

Tonight she was very excited, there was to be a grand dinner in the palace, in celebration of a few generals' and ministers' promotion. Also, it was her _birthday_ but Rukia had kept it a secret from everyone.

She stared happily into the mirror as she fastened the gold crown on her head, from which gold coins dangled from. The round gold earrings and gorgerine necklace followed next, then the gold belt with similar dangling gold coins. Rukia smiled at her reflection, she was dressed in a brown silk full dress.

She had a feeling it was going to be a good night.

* * *

The Pharaoh and his Queen greeted their subjects in the imperial hall and all of them were soon seated, with the maids bringing in sumptuous dishes and good wine. Byakuya and Rukia sat at the front with their own table and once in a while, a minister would come up to offer a toast to the Pharaoh.

Rukia was enjoying the cheery atmosphere, and made small talk with Urahara who sat near her side of the table.

"_Rukia_." When she heard Byakuya call her name, she turned back to him in time to see him sliding something across their table toward her.

"Happy birthday." Rukia turned in surprise toward the Pharaoh as he quietly spoke the greeting. He did not look at her, keeping his eyes on the hall. Rukia turned back to the thing he had slid to her on the table, and picked it up.

It was a pure white dagger hilt, with gold inscriptions along the side. When she slid the dagger out, it was shining silver with marked engravings on the blade. It was _beautiful_.

"I… thank you." Rukia turned back to Byakuya in awe. "It is very beautiful."

Byakuya took an elegant drink of his wine. "I would have chosen jewelry instead, but I decided this would be a suitable gift for you. It is the famed Moon dagger from Heliopolis, a treasure thought to be blessed by the God Sun Amun-Ra himself." He placed the cup down and turned to Rukia. "Do you like it?"

"Of course!" Rukia's eyes were shining in happiness. "I… How did you know it was my birthday today?"

"The information came from the maid you brought from Incaz."

Rukia smiled in surprise, nodding as she turned her attention back to the dagger in her hand. The Moon dagger was exquisite and very beautiful, the hilt catching light from the lamps as Rukia turned it this way and that. She had never been given such a gift before, her father forbade her from touching any form of weapon and her birthday gifts had always consisted of feminine things such as jewelry or clothes.

* * *

Despite the good feelings in the hall as the night progressed, something happened which soon altered the course of the day.

Byakuya looked up as a guard approached him and bowed. He listened to what the guard told him, as Rukia looked on curiously. Then the Pharaoh turned to look at his wife.

Rukia immediately sensed that something was not right. She could now read his eyes better and this look he gave her, it was impassive yet ominously cold.

Without another word, Byakuya rose and left the table abruptly. Rukia was left feeling confused… until the same guard returned to her half an hour later.

"My Queen, the Pharaoh requests your presence on the main balcony."

Rukia hurried from the hall and up the steps to her destination, her heart pounding. What was happening? Why did Byakuya call for her, away from the hall? Why did he give her such a cold look then?

The Incaz princess reached the balcony and walked out to the figure standing near the marble railing. "M-My King?"

Byakuya turned around then, and this time Rukia was certain of the coldness in his misty grey eyes. She caught sight of something in his hand, and her eyes widened.

"How many of these were you planning to write?" Byakuya asked as he gripped the unfinished letter Rukia had been writing in her chamber yesterday. "Or perhaps you were going to write them until your father took over Memphis?"

"I-"

"This letter was blown by the wind from your chambers this evening into the hallway, and was picked up by the guard. If he had not, I would have thought you had stopped writing letters to Incaz."

Rukia felt as if she was being cornered. "I… I…" Yes, she was still writing. But things had changed, she hadn't been spying since that last time in the map room, she really hadn't! She just… wrote things that she happened to hear, nothing more.

"That gift that I had just given you… I believe it will be used on my throat sometime then?"

"No!" Rukia protested, gripping the said dagger in her hand. She had brought it with her as she left the hall, deeming it too precious to be left on the table. "How could you say that? I really appreciate your gift!"

"That is difficult to believe," Byakuya retorted, as Rukia paled at his words. "I am apparently mistaken, you are very alike to your father. The same scheming and hiding behind harmless words and fronts."

"It wasn't like you didn't know I was spying!" Rukia shouted, getting angry. "You had your own plans, trying to restrict my movements and tying me down with obligations!"

Byakuya's eyes flashed dangerously. "You have no right to speak to me this way. I have treated you well, despite your ill nature."

"And while I am grateful, I cannot allow you to trample on my father!"

"And if you knew half the evil deeds of your father-"

"_Don't speak of my father that way_!" In her fury, Rukia pulled back her hand to hit the Pharaoh. She didn't know what she was going to do, slap him maybe, she just wanted him to stop talking such bad and hurtful things about her beloved father.

But before she could do anything, Byakuya had gripped her hand tight, stopping it midair.

"You dare _hit_ the King of Egypt?" Byakuya's voice was a hiss. He tightened his grip onto Rukia's wrist, making her wince slightly in pain.

"Let me go!"

"_How dare you_." It was the overwhelming anger that made Byakuya reach out, and yank Rukia fiercely to him. Rukia struggled violently against Byakuya but his strength was unmatched by hers. She looked up angrily at him, directly meeting his eyes and refusing to back down in any sense.

"How dare…"

And it was then that the anger gave way into something… more _dangerous_…

* * *

She was breathing very hard, from a probable combination of anger and fear. Her eyes were wide and expressive as they looked up at him, almost a burning violet shade.

That shade. Byakuya suddenly realized what jewels they resembled… the precious amethyst of Thinis city…

"_How dare you_…"

Her eyes… how could they belong to a human? That beauty... ought to belong to a _goddess_. Her fiery nature burned bright, as bright as her beauty… and Byakuya wasn't going to look away.

The urge to get closer to her was suddenly overbearing. It invaded every fiber of his being, it was like she was hypnotizing him with her beautiful violet eyes. In that moment, Byakuya hated himself for being so _weak_… at the hands of a spy.

He watched her eyes widen slightly, and her lips part slowly in surprise. Her small mouth, pink and soft-looking lips…

The urge tore at him then, his body shouted at him, drowning out all reason and anger from his head. He wanted to taste them, taste her lips fully, to indulge in their softness and warmth. The urge became a need, he would certainly die if he did not taste them now…

Throwing caution and rationale to the winds, Byakuya leaned forward and captured Rukia's lips in a fierce kiss.

* * *

Rukia realized a split second too late that they were standing too close to each other. But by then, she was already pulled in by the misty grey of his eyes, so piercing, and so very close.

She was so angry, so confused, and there was also the guilt that gnawed away at her. And now as she looked up at Byakuya so close to her… a different feeling took place in her heart, one that was equally as intense. It was that sudden _yearning_… that burning ache in herself…

Rukia's eyes moved down to Byakuya's lips, how she hated the hurtful words that came from them, how she hated the way they stayed thin and strict…

… _and how she wondered if they would be as warm as his arms had been that night…_

Rukia's own lips parted slightly, out of her unconscious will. The princess found herself leaning forward, even closer to the Pharaoh. That strange yearning intensified… to reach out… to connect… to _taste_…

He was leaning over her and she was meeting him halfway…. and then she felt his soft lips on hers at long last…

* * *

Byakuya closed the gap between them swiftly, leaving no time or thought for rationale. Their lips met in an urgent kiss, fueled only by their raging emotions. Byakuya pulled Rukia closer to him, one hand still holding onto her wrist and the other now cupping the side of her face. Rukia's hands clenched onto Byakuya's front robes but she did not push him away.

_I lose, Rukia… I lose…_

Byakuya kissed Rukia, pressing his lips harder against hers as he tilted her face slightly. Her lips were so soft, like petals of a flower… and so very warm. The feel of them invoked so many things within Byakuya, they made his heart lift, his conscience weigh down with guilt, his body burn with unsuppressed need…

_He feels… like heaven…_

Rukia closed her eyes, surrendering to the moment and Byakuya's kiss. His lips were exactly as she had imagined they would be, warm, soft, gentle. Rukia's heart was pounding so fast but she could not deny the way her body ached, she wanted more…

* * *

Byakuya ran his tongue slowly along the seams of Rukia's lips and they parted in a sensual moan, inciting an unseen reaction in Byakuya's body. His tongue delved through the entrance into her mouth, where it teased hers slightly.

She tasted like expensive wine, and _bliss_. Byakuya deepened the kiss, desperate to feel more of the woman in his arms as she clung to him. She moaned into his mouth again, as his tongue entwined with hers. The erotic sounds she made were too much for him to handle, his body was heating up too fast, his head felt heady with passion…

Tearing his lips away from her swollen ones, Byakuya trailed them urgently down her neck. He ran his tongue across her fair skin, and felt her shudder in his arms. Byakuya sucked on a sensitive spot on Rukia's neck and heard her moan his name then.

"_B-Byakuya_…"

One sleeve of her silk dress had slipped off her shoulder, baring her fair skin to his eyes. Byakuya's seeking lips trailed down to the patch of exposed porcelain, where his tongue laved over her skin, tasting her…

* * *

_Too hot, the air was starting to get unbearably hot…_

Rukia gasped, trying to catch her breath as Byakuya's lips left hers. Her hands were already entangled in his hair, in the passionate moment. She moaned as she felt his hot lips travel down her neck, stopping to mark her at her pulse point. A mark that would certainly show in the morning, a mark of a man's woman. And his lips continued to travel dangerously downward…

Her body was screaming out under the sweet, sweet torture of Byakuya's mouth, Rukia was feeling a lot of things she had never felt before, they burned her body, making her crave the man in front of her…

* * *

Byakuya pulled back to kiss Rukia again, but his sharp ears swiftly caught the sound of approaching footsteps. The passionate haze disrupted, he stared down at the princess in his arms, her eyes wide.

_Rukia._

He immediately released her, and she hurriedly took several stumbling steps backward.

"My King!" The guard who had interrupted them did not appear to detect any difference between the Pharaoh and his wife. "One of the officers have need of your presence in the hall."

Byakuya nodded silently, his face impassive once more. His heart was still beating fast but that would not show on his exterior. "Very well." He chanced a glance at Rukia out of the corner of his eye but she had turned away and was adjusting her dress.

Without another word, the Pharaoh turned and walked away from the balcony.

* * *

Rukia stumbled into her chamber and hurriedly closed the door. She had ran all the way back to her room as soon as the Pharaoh had left the balcony. Now the princess walked over to the bed in a daze and collapsed on it.

_I kissed him, I kissed_… him.

She reached up and touched her lips, where they still burned from touching the Pharaoh's. It had been her first kiss. And then what had followed…

Rukia flashed back on what just happened at the palace balcony. She hadn't pushed him away then as her hands clenched onto his robes, she had pulled him closer. And then she had given herself completely to him, desperately desiring his touch and his kisses. Rukia gasped as the realization hit her, the colour flooding her cheeks.

_What is happening to me? _

_Have I… fallen for the Pharaoh?_

* * *

Byakuya sat at his study table, trying to comprehend the words on the report in front of him. He had swiftly returned to his study, dismissing all his advisors and servants from his presence after the dinner.

Byakuya needed time alone, he needed to collect his thoughts, he needed to collect… _himself_.

In a moment of carelessness, he had kissed Rukia. And he would have done much more than that, had the guard not interrupted them.

Byakuya was no fool, he well knew that the desire had been developing for some time. He knew it the moment he first saw her sitting so beautifully serene on their wedding night, and as he wiped away her tears then. He had secretly hoped that her beautiful and innocent façade was nothing more than an artificial show, because then it would have been so much easier.

He knew it the moment his eyes lingered over her face as she slept beside him, refusing to budge for another precious second. He knew it as he looked at her adorably mischievous rabbit drawings, her happy face as the wind ruffled her hair during the chariot ride. He knew it as he moved to hold her close as she cried, hoping nothing but to comfort and protect her.

He flashed on what had happened in the balcony, their two bodies melded together as they burned in passion, lips locked fiercely with each other…

How had it all come to this? How had… he fallen in love with the princess?

Byakuya closed his eyes, as his hand slowly curled into a fist on the table.

* * *

Rukia stirred slightly as she heard loud tapping sounds coming from her bedroom window. She sat up in bed, as the events of yesterday came rushing back.

Rukia had slept fitfully last night, and Byakuya never returned to the chamber. The guilt tore at her pathetic heart, the warmth would sometimes return with memories of the kiss, and in between it all Rukia drifted uneasily in and out of sleep.

What about her father, what about Incaz? She couldn't let him or her people down.

She was a complete mess.

The tapping came again, and Rukia turned toward the window. Her eyes widened as she caught sight of the white pigeon standing outside, a message tied to its leg. Rukia never thought her heart would ever sink at the sight of her homeland pigeon, but it did.

The young princess hurried over to the window and opened it, letting the bird in before retrieving the message. She carried the pigeon to the water bowl for a drink, before sitting back on the bed and unrolling the message.

'_**My daughter Rukia, I hope you are doing well in Memphis. From your valuable intel about the Pharaoh's army, we have modified our plans slightly… and will take action tomorrow. This is where I have to ask a huge favour from you, my daughter, to have the Pharaoh near the main pavilion tomorrow morning. If everything goes well tomorrow, we will be reunited. Your father.**_

Rukia's heart pounded fast as she read the note. What was her father planning?

And then there it was, right across the papyrus. _From your valuable intel_. She had single-handedly brought this threat upon Byakuya, and Memphis, and the whole of Egypt. And now… she was going to have to bring him personally to whatever was waiting for him at the pavillion tomorrow morning.

The guilt burned a hole in her stomach. _Should I really… do this?_

Rukia had seen for herself how compassionate and competent a Pharaoh Byakuya really was. Those stories about him that she had heard… they were all lies or mistaken accounts of his true nature.

_And if you knew half the evil deeds of your father…_

Rukia didn't know. But she knew that Byakuya had never spoken a word of lie to her.

_Not like me. I lie, I hide, I am… somebody that I myself would hate._

But whatever it was, she belonged to Incaz. Even if he was a great Pharaoh, Byakuya was going to crush her father all the same. Rukia couldn't let that happen, her father was the only beloved family that she had left. And even if her father had made mistakes, he had loved and cared for her as a true father would to his daughter.

Rukia closed her eyes, as the conflicting emotions threatened to overwhelm her.

A sharp knock at the door jolted her out of her troubles. Rukia made sure she was properly dressed before she called out. "Come in."

A sentry entered the chamber and bowed low. "My Queen."

"What is it?"

"A royal decree has been ordered by the King this morning." The sentry announced in a formal voice. "Queen Rukia is to be removed from her post, and escorted safely back to Incaz province tomorrow morning."

* * *

**So ends Chapter 3, with a little cliffhanger. :) I wasn't too satisified with the writing this time, but it will have to do. I felt a tad uncomfortable writing a steamy scene so early on in a fic (ordinarily, this wouldn't happen in my EXTREMELY LONG fanfics XD) but since this is a short multi-shot story, I think it will do. :) Were you tricked into believing that the ByaRuki makeout session would progress into a full-blown lemon on the balcony? :D :D *evil author*  
**

**Rukia is in a terrible spot, isn't she? I was feeling rather sorry for her as I was writing.  
**

**Anyway, please do review this chapter for me, and tell me your opinion, or anything you'd like to say to me. :) Would appreciate it very, very much. :)  
**


	4. Love and Resolve

**Hello there! :) This is the newest Chapter 4. I said I would make this a fourshot, but I'm going to have to extend one more chapter, and make it a fiveshot. Which means... this is already the second last chapter! :) What will Rukia do? I hope you will enjoy.  
**

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the past chapter - I'm in a hurry now so I can't name names but you know who you are, I appreciate every single one of you. :)  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bleach or its characters. I own the plot.  
**

* * *

"My King, is there something that may be bothering you?"

Byakuya looked up at Urahara's voice. "No. Why do you think so?" He finished reading one of the scrolls and picked up another one.

"Your thoughts seem to be occupied with something somehow, and I do not refer to the document in your hand, my King."

"Is that so?"

"Yes." Urahara looked at the young Pharaoh. "Are you perhaps… troubled by the Queen's departure from Memphis tomorrow?"

Byakuya looked up at these words, and Urahara confirmed his suspicion.

_So you are._

"I have personally given those orders to remove her from the court. Her presence is too dangerous for Memphis and my own safety, certainly you heard about her letters to Incaz? And she is no longer Queen, at least she will not be by tomorrow morning."

"So why the troubled thoughts then, my King, if this is nothing but the removal of a potential threat?" Urahara questioned.

Byakuya stayed silent as he stared at the scroll in front of him.

"Unless perhaps, that she happens to be much _more_ than a threat?" Urahara dared to put the question forth.

"What is the meaning of that?" Byakuya coldly replied.

Urahara knew that the young Pharaoh knew well what he meant, and the advisor also knew the answer to his own question. He had observed the gradual bond that developed between the Pharaoh and the princess Rukia, and he had seen something there which was akin to what he had seen in the previous Pharaoh and his wife. The contentment in each other's company, the happiness to engage in activities together, the concern for each other…

"Have my King ever considered the possibility that the Queen might not be betraying us to the extent that she seems to be?"

"No. And why wouldn't she? She has nothing to lose, and everything to offer to her father." Byakuya kept his eyes on the report.

"Maybe… she has found something more, ah, _precious_ here that might render her unable to do so?"

Byakuya looked up at his advisor. "I do not believe so. Her motives were clear." The Pharaoh returned his attention to the papyrus. "Did she somehow pay you to speak nicely of her in my presence?"

"No, of course not, my King." Urahara bowed. "It is just… my gut feeling."

A knock on the door sounded and Byakuya looked up. "Come in."

The door opened and a guard came in and bowed. "My King. I come bearing a message from the Queen."

"Bring it forth," Byakuya commanded and extended his hand to receive the piece of folded papyrus. The young Pharaoh smoothed the paper out on his table to look at the neatly-written words.

_**My King, I have accepted your royal decree and have made the necessary preparations for tomorrow. My only request to you is to bid you farewell at the main pavilion tomorrow morning. Rukia.**_

* * *

That night, Rukia walked slowly in the gardens. She took her time to enjoy the peaceful night air and the trees and bushes everywhere, black in the night.

"My Queen, please return to the chamber! You will catch a cold!" The maids were worried as they trailed her.

"No." Rukia smiled. "Just let me enjoy the gardens a little while longer." _Because I'm afraid I won't be able to enjoy it anymore after tomorrow._

Rukia smiled as she gazed at the star-filled sky.

_How things have changed. _

_I came here, with nothing but a fierce determination to help my father overthrow the despotic Pharaoh of Egypt. I came here, naïve, thinking I was doing good to the people of Incaz, and the people of Egypt. But then I met Pharaoh Byakuya… and I wondered where was that cruel King my father had told me about. Where was that cruel King as he distributed rice to the citizens? Where was that cruel King as he addressed his officials politely during the dinner and thanked them for their hard work and contribution to the people? Where was that cruel King who took me gently into his arms and allowed me to soil his clothes with tears?_

_I realized then that I was never a heroine. Nothing but a fool.  
_

_I fell in love with him then, I fell in love with the one man I should never have fallen in love with. Because this man and my father are mutual enemies, and the next time they faced each other, only one will walk from the scene alive. _

_I am the fool, I was always the fool.  
_

Rukia sank to her knees on the grass, startling the maids. "Please summon all the maids to my chamber tomorrow morning." Rukia smiled, as a tear slid down her cheek.

* * *

It was morning.

Byakuya stared into the clear mirror, where his somber expression stared back at him. He straightened his gold robes which was open at the front, and fixed the gold-and-turquoise royal collar at his neck. Taking up his golden belt with the scarab jewel in the middle, the Pharaoh swiftly fastened it at his waist.

_My only request to you is to bid you farewell at the main pavilion tomorrow morning._

He lowered the crown onto his head, completing the formal image of a Pharaoh. Today, all of it felt heavy. His crown, his clothes, his jewelry… but they were nothing compared to how his heart felt.

* * *

Rukia smiled at her reflection in the mirror. She was determined to look presentable today, she didn't want the Pharaoh's last sight of her to be anything but beautiful.

Rukia had worn her two-piece brown muslin dress today, a lot of people had commented that she looked loveliest in them. The top of her dress covered her breasts and ended just before her waist, and she had even lined the edges with gold dangling beads. Rukia had also worn a transparent brown cloth from her elbows down, to cover her bare arms and tied a similar cloth over her short skirt. The princess had chosen her best gold earrings, bangles, gorgerine necklace, crown and gold belt for today. She wore her best strapped shoes as well, with turquoise and gold beads hanging from them. Finally, Rukia had used _henna_ to ink floral motifs along her arm and leg.

Rukia checked herself in the mirror, looking for any imperfections. Apart from her slightly pale lips, everything looked fine. Retrieving the Moon dagger and the Hathor amulet from the table, the princess tucked them safely into her belt.

"My Queen?" The maid bowed low at the door. "I have gathered all the maids as requested from you."

Rukia turned from the mirror. "Bring all of them in."

* * *

Byakuya arrived early in the main pavilion, alongside his advisors and several guards and servants. Rukia did not appear to be there yet.

"My King, we are here early it seems," Urahara bowed.

Byakuya nodded and looked out over the gardens near the pavilion. His face was impassive, but the Pharaoh could feel his heart whirling with a lot of suppressed emotions.

Today would be the last time he would ever see Rukia. She was going to be returned to Incaz, on his orders.

_This is… for the best._

Byakuya closed his eyes momentarily as he breathed in the early morning air.

_This will be for the best… for both of us._

A sudden shout at the end of the pavilion caused Byakuya's eyes to whip open. It had been a shout of pain, and then a thud was heard… as if something heavy had dropped to the ground.

"Protect the King!" Urahara's voice was suddenly urgent. The guards standing close by leaped into a defensive formation around the Pharaoh.

Across the left end of the pavilion, three black-clad masked figures advanced, leaving dead guards in their wake. And at the right end, five similar figures advanced menacingly, carrying sharp swords.

"Who are you all? How dare you intrude upon the palace! Drop your weapons at once!" Urahara commanded as he whipped out his own sword.

Byakuya's wary eyes took in the mysterious men, and as his hand swept across the waist of his robes, he realized he had not brought out his sword with him. Another shout of pain echoed in the pavilion as one of the intruders engaged a guard in battle, and killed the man almost immediately.

_They are trained fighters… and are well-versed with the palace guards' combat technique. This could only mean one thing: they are not random assassins, but insiders… _

"Urahara." Byakuya's voice was deep.

"Yes, my King?" Urahara was observing the assassins as they slowly advanced.

"Expose at least one of these assassins' face. And create an opening for one of our guards to get help, there is no way our current men can stand long."

"Yes." Urahara nodded. "Please be careful, my King."

The assassins formed a circle around the Pharaoh and his men. Byakuya observed each of the eight masked men carefully.

And then they attacked.

* * *

The five from the right attacked first, each engaging a guard on their own. Two of them leaped up on the left and Urahara dove forward, engaging the two assassins on his own.

_So you are the leader._

The realization dawned easily on Byakuya as he leaped back, expertly dodging the blade of the last assassin.

"My King!" Urahara shouted but he was unable to get close to the King, the two assassins blocked his path.

"Who are you?" Byakuya asked calmly as he dodged the blade around one of the pillars of the pavilion. "Drop your sword, and I shall consider sparing your life."

"_Hmph_." The assassin pulled back his blade and surged forward at the young Pharaoh.

Byakuya ducked slightly and then caught the assassin's sword, sandwiching the blade between his skillful hands.

"I seem to recall your fighting technique,…" Byakuya commented and then he jerked the blade to the side before swiftly reaching out and ripping the mask from the assassin's face.

… Governor Inebo." Byakuya looked up to see the assassin's face. It was indeed the governor of Incaz, and he was wearing a sneer.

"I see that my King fights well even without a sword." Inebo smiled. "However… a skilled bare-hand fighter can only last so long against a decent sword." He looked at Byakuya's waist, where blood was slowly soaking through the Pharaoh's robes.

"I traded one slash for your identity. It is not a bad exchange," Byakuya commented.

Inebo laughed. "My King… you are still so gallant…" The governor's eyes narrowed. "… even when your end is near. It seems almost laughable that you could be brought down so easily, with just careful planning and a beautiful princess."

"So it was a ruse you used, by instructing Rukia to have me meet her here in the pavilion." Byakuya dodged another swing of the governor's sword.

"Of course. It seems as if her letters had been lacking in information as time passed. I did not know if she had been busy, or if you had restricted her movements. But from her very first letter, I had conceived this plan… it was my way to bypass the army. Of course we would still fight a war, but with their King dead, they would be easy to overcome."

The governor and Pharaoh fought for some time, and Byakuya managed to prevent himself from sustaining further injury. Urahara was still busy fighting, as were all of his guards. The Pharaoh was unsure if the advisor had succeeded in assisting one of their men to escape and get reinforcements.

It wasn't going to be long before the fatigue would catch up to Byakuya…

A sudden movement from the side alerted the Pharaoh and the governor to a newcomer. The cloaked figure jumped in between them, intercepting Inebo's blade with an unknown weapon.

"Who are you? Out of my way!" Inebo shouted and pushed back against the cloaked figure. In that second, Byakuya caught a glimmer of white as the newcomer fought the governor.

A white dagger, pure as the moon.

Byakuya's eyes widened, as his heart froze. "_Stop_!"

Inebo, his eyes manic, jerked the blade back before attacking again. This time, the swing of his blade successfully disarmed the cloaked figure. The white dagger was swept away, and slid across the floor of the pavilion. Byakuya tried to pull the figure out of the way but he found himself pushed back violently.

"_No_!" The deep voice of the Pharaoh resounded in the pavilion as the figure easily stood in the way of the governor's advancing lethal blade.

It all happened in a flash.

Byakuya stared in horror as the blade pierced flesh, but not of his own. Inebo's sword halved the gold cloak fastening at the chest of the person, and as the governor pulled the blade back, the gold pieces fell to the ground, broken into two. The cloak floated to the ground… revealing the identity of the newcomer, the person who had taken the blade to protect the Pharaoh.

A slender feminine figure… gold jewelry… and a single crown atop her raven hair…

"_Rukia_…?" Inebo's eyes wide with shock. The sword fell from the Incaz governor's hand. The sounds of fast approaching footsteps were heard but the governor was only frozen as the guards moved to subdue him. Byakuya stumbled backward, holding onto Rukia… as a crimson patch of blood slowly began to widen at her chest.

The Incaz princess coughed but smiled gently, and only tightened her arms around Byakuya.

The pure-white dagger lay some distance away, and the amulet of Goddess Hathor finally fell from Rukia's belt to the ground, stained with blood.

* * *

"_Father!"_

_Inebo turned around to see his precious daughter run down the steps of the training ground toward him. He stopped wielding his sword and spread his arms out, allowing the little girl to run directly into his embrace. _

"_My Rukia, my lovely little Rukia…!" Inebo smiled as he carried his precious daughter up in his arms. "How have you been while I was away? Did you miss your Father?"_

_Rukia nodded excitedly, her violet eyes bright. "Of course! And I drew something for you, specially for your homecoming!" The little girl unrolled the papyrus she had been holding and Inebo looked at it. The drawing was of two little rabbits, one bigger rabbit guiding the smaller one toward a rainbow. "This one is you…" Rukia pointed to the bigger rabbit. "And that's me, see my crown?"_

"_I see." Inebo chuckled. "Your drawings are impressive, Rukia."_

_His little daughter smiled happily at him. "Really, Father?"_

"_Really." Inebo smiled back at her and pinched her nose teasingly. "The best in the whole of Egypt!" _

_Rukia pouted. "But one boy in class laughed at my drawing just yesterday."_

"_Did he?" Inebo looked at his daughter. "Whose officer's son is that? I will kill him!" Taking his sword in his right hand, Inebo slashed at the life-sized straw doll in front of him, cutting off the straw head. _

_Rukia looked on with wide eyes, still carried by her father. Suddenly she started to struggle, and Inebo had to put her down._

"_Don't kill Straw-Man, Father!" Rukia ran to the other straw people and put her hands around them as if to shield them. _

_Inebo chuckled. "You are protecting them?"_

_His young daughter nodded. "I will hold them like this, then you won't cut them down, will you, Father? You wouldn't cut me down, right?"_

_Inebo had to smile as he dropped the sword and lifted Rukia with both hands. "No, I won't ever do that. Because you are my precious little girl… and I will protect you with my life. No one will ever threaten you again."_

_Rukia smiled, and father and daughter hugged happily in the training room. _

* * *

"Father…" Rukia smiled as she lay in Byakuya's arms. "I… am sorry I protected the… Straw Man again." She took a deep breath, ignoring the pain from the wound. "And do not blame yourself please…it is my… own choice."

She held out a trembling hand and her father grasped it, his own hand was shaking violently.

_What have I done, my daughter? What have I…_

"Get the royal physician!" Byakuya shouted furiously.

"Father, I… your foolish daughter… was torn. I could not… deny your orders… and n-neither could I watch… the Pharaoh be taken down… Either way… I lost." Rukia smiled. "And then… I realized… by doing this, I… could win."

She coughed suddenly, and the two men watched in horror as the blood dribbled from her lips. Byakuya reached out and hurriedly wiped away the crimson evidence.

"Do not speak. You must rest." The Pharaoh spoke.

Rukia shook her head. "Father… I… want the best… for you." She smiled, her complexion pale. "But… I also… want you to be… safe. I want you… to… _stop_."

* * *

_Rukia turned from the mirror to face the line of maids now kneeling before her. _

"_Which one of you informed the Pharaoh of my birthday?"_

_ The princess watched as one of the young maids raised a trembling hand into the air. "I-I d-did."_

_ Rukia smiled. "All the other maids please leave us." When it was just the both of them, the princess turned to the young girl. "What is your name?"_

_ "I-Ina, my Queen."_

_ "I see." Rukia smiled. "Ina, I wish to thank you for doing so."_

_ "P-Please, there is no need, my Queen. I only did so… so your birthday could be happier."_

_ Rukia smiled. "There is also a favour I would like to ask of you."_

_ "Yes, my Queen."_

_ Rukia took a deep breath. "I want you… to honestly tell me… everything about my father."_

_ The maid looked up in shock._

_ Rukia fixed the maid with her gaze. "Everything… everything that I was not told about, and made not to believe. You will tell me everything… even if it hurts me."_

_ "M-My Queen!" The maid was horror struck. "I c-could never do that!"_

_ Rukia smiled and rose from her chair, kneeling in front of the surprised maid. "You will. That is why I chose you. You are the one who wants the best for me."_

* * *

"I want you… to… _stop_." Rukia smiled as she looked at her father. The tears were already streaming down Inebo's face as he gripped his daughter's hand. "It is… enough."

Rukis had heard everything about her father. She listened to the painful tales from Ina, the embezzlement of government funds, the famine that hit Incaz leaving the people impoverished while the corrupted officials feasted behind locked doors, she had listened to it all.

"I know… it is all because… you love your family… you want… the best for us…" Rukia took a shaky deep breath. "But… I do not want it… to be this way."

The daughter smiled at her father, even as she bled. "I love you… Father."

* * *

Rukia slowly turned up to look at the Pharaoh, who had been silent throughout her words. "I did not lie this time… my… King." Rukia smiled. "I really came to… bid you farewell." She laughed softly, and the blood gurgled at the edge of her lips. "Just maybe not in the way you thought it would be." She smiled. "Either way, I will be… gone from your sight… soon enough."

"Do not speak." Byakuya instructed her again. "The physician will be here soon."

"And yet, I cannot risk having words that remain unspoken to you should I choose to keep silent now." Rukia smiled.

Byakuya remained silent as he observed her, his face impassive even as he held her tight.

"T-Take this…" Rukia painfully winced as she removed a pile of blood-soaked papers tucked inside her belt. "T-They are the spy letters I have written to my father, all… signed in my name." Rukia took a deep breath and tried to smile. "And also, a… confession to my crimes of treason to the Pharaoh… I wrote this morning. I… hope it will… lighten my father's punishment."

_Why? Why, till the end… do you still put so many before you, Rukia?_

"I am… very sorry for betraying you… m-my King." Tears spilled down Rukia's cheek. "I am… very sorry for hurting you. I hope… my blood serves… some compensation."

Rukia took another deep rattling breath, it seemed as if she was now struggling to get the words out. Byakuya wanted nothing more than to silence her, but he also knew she wouldn't listen.

"Y-You are a great Pharaoh. And I'm glad… that I didn't remain blind to it before my death." There was pride in Rukia's smile as she looked up at Byakuya. "May… may I ask you something, my King?"

When Byakuya solemnly nodded, Rukia continued. "Why…" Rukia struggled slightly with the pain. "… why was I going to be sent… back? Did… my King… dislike me so?"

_ The reality is but the contrary. _

"You do not belong to me," Byakuya spoke.

Rukia's eyes widened.

"You were sent here, not of your own free will. I merely returned the freedom of choice to your hand."

_I do not know if you truly wished to remain my wife for the rest of your life. Also, I was afraid of what I would do to you… if you were to remain by my side. _

Rukia smiled weakly. "Thank you, my King." She bowed her head down slightly, trembling as she did so. "I apologize again for my betrayal… I… I could not disappoint… the father that I loved. And I can never make up for my crimes to you."

"Then can you disappoint me… who loved you?"

Rukia's eyes widened, as she heard Byakuya's words. Inebo, who knelt nearby, looked up.

"Because you _can_ make up for your crimes." Byakuya continued. "You can, by… _staying_." Byakuya looked down at Rukia as he held her in his arms. "It is a royal order, from your King. You will endure the pain now and not lose consciousness until the royal physician arrives. Even if it tears your soul apart, you will stay here."

"My King!" Urahara, who stood nearby, shouted in disbelief.

_Yes I am selfish, Rukia. I would rather put you through so much pain… than have you go somewhere I cannot reach. _

Rukia looked up at Byakuya. His face still remained impassive as he looked down at her, but his hands were trembling as they held her. Fresh tears leaped into Rukia's eyes.

"If you leave me now… I will never forgive you," Byakuya whispered fiercely.

Rukia reached out with a weak pale hand and Byakuya leaned nearer so she could touch his face.

"I… thank you... my King..." Rukia smiled through her tears. "… for allowing me… to… experience so many things… in such… a short period of time… b-by your side. I am truly happy now..."

_Thank you. _

_Thank you._

"... because... I… love you too…" The smile remained on Rukia's lips… even as her hand dropped to her side.

* * *

**I am actually very happy with how this chapter turned out, after I read it through for the first time. Because I could feel my own tears nearby as I was reading, but maybe that was because I read it with an extremely sad ballad playing through the headphones. XD I hope it did the same to you as well, if not... my failure then. T.T  
**

**Please do review this chapter for me, I would really appreciate it, thank you. :)  
**


	5. My Husband, My Pharaoh

**Hello there, everybody. This is the final chapter for '_My Husband is A Pharaoh_', and probably my final fanfiction chapter for a very, very long time. I wrote this chapter out fast because tomorrow is the day I begin work as a doctor, and my time for leisurely things such as writing will be reduced to nil. And this is what I can do for you all, to finish one more fanfic before I leave. I will say that I have thoroughly enjoyed my time here in Fanfiction Net and knowing a lot of you. :)  
**

**Thank you to those who reviewed the previous chapter for me: **_Amii-xx, Fiamatta Montague, Sakimi1014, BlackBurningHeart, Avalon's Angel, PAMILA DE CASTRO, xSilentWolf, buchielle, chi, xxconfusedchanxx, XDARKERXDESIREX, VKLOREO23, vivienne guo42, Lilian Violet, naru894, Valenia, JustGrace-Lunacat13, Firebirdever, The13thConspiracy, broken-hearted heart-breaker, wisable, Guest, nicaneko, blissbeat, BexBluedragon, __ReckoningDay, __Kiss of Immortality, Yuki-onna 0 _**and**_ Star Pasture. _**I would also like to thank**_ I'llBiteYouToDeath _**who appears to be a new reader of my works (mainly DFMP and TWYB) for enthusiastically reviewing most of the chapters, I really enjoyed reading them, it was like reliving the chapters all over again and I thank you for that. :)  
**

**I would also like to thank all of you again for your support and love, and criticism. And I hope you enjoy this final chapter. :)  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bleach or its characters. I own this story.  
**

* * *

_Then can you disappoint me… who loved you?_

She was floating, and there were so many bright lights around her. Which one to go to? Was this the afterlife?

Rukia was content, she was at peace to leave the world of the living. She had said everything she had wanted to say to both her father and Byakuya, and she knew that everything was going to be alright from now on.

Her only regret was… that she was not able to remain by their sides. She still wanted to draw so many rabbits, she wanted to drive a chariot on her own, she wanted to hug her father as much as she could, she wanted to learn strategies with Renji, she wanted to see her pet rabbits have baby rabbits together, she wanted… to… be with Byakuya…

But it was alright, an exchange of a single life for so many from Incaz and Memphis was a blessing from the gods. Rukia was satisfied, and would not ask for more.

_ Because you can make up for your crimes. You can, by… staying…_

Rukia now felt as if she was falling. Was she going to land in Ra's boat? It was a boat that was said to take you to the afterlife, where there was even a heavenly Nile river. Only people with good hearts were taken on the boat, and Rukia hoped hers would make it.

_ Even if it tears your soul apart, you will stay here…_

_This is the symbol of the goddess Hathor, the goddess who brings love and joy… take it…_

'_I'm sorry, Byakuya_,' Rukia felt the tears sting her eyes. There was a bright light above her somehow. '_I'm sorry_.'

And she opened her eyes.

* * *

Rukia focused on the white ceiling above her, and slowly blinked. Where was this? Had she… been brought to the pure lands? There were carvings on the white ceiling, similar to the carvings she had seen in the palace when she was alive. Rukia moved slightly, it appeared that she was lying on a bed of some sort, covered with a white cloth.

Her head felt heavy, her entire body felt stiff. As Rukia looked around her, a movement out of the corner of her eye made her turn to her left. There was something, or rather _someone_, at her bedside. Was it a God of the afterlife?

The God was apparently sleeping by her bedside in a chair, breathing slowly, but she could not see his or her face. The God's hair was long, splaying out in a fine black veil, and there was a golden crown on his or her head. Rukia opened her eyes a little wider, as she peered at the sleeping God.

The God even looked like Byakuya, from what she could see from her supine position on the bed. He was sitting in a chair with his head on his folded arms on her bed. Rukia smiled softly. Maybe this was her blessing? That she got to keep a God by her side who resembled the man she had left in the land of the living?

Rukia moved her head slightly, to get a better look at the God. She wanted to touch his hair, it looked soft and she wondered if it would be as soft as Byakuya's had been. Rukia felt the sadness come to clench at her heart, she missed Byakuya, and she had left him despite his orders.

Suddenly, the God stirred slightly and lifted his head up. Rukia's eyes widened as she saw the grey eyes open in the handsome face.

"_Bya… kuya?_" Her voice came out weak. _What?… Could this really… be…_

She watched as his eyes widened slightly and in a second, he was hovering over her as he gazed into her eyes with unmasked happiness and relief. He was careful not to lean too much over the bed and then he turned to the door. "Get the royal physician now!" Rukia heard a pair of feet thud away from the room.

"_Rukia_…" For the first time, Byakuya's voice reverberated with emotion. "Thank the Gods…" He touched the side of her face gently. "Don't close your eyes, please."

"I… am… _alive_?" Rukia asked, and the Pharaoh nodded.

"H-How?"

"You have been asleep for five days. The physician arrived just as you lost consciousness." Byakuya's jaw clenched as he relived the horrible moment then when Rukia's hand had slipped from his face. "He did his best to stop the bleeding, and then we brought you to a room to recuperate. The physician told me… that God's will would decide… if you were to awake."

Rukia felt his hand on her face tremble. "Then I did." Rukia smiled. "M-My father?"

"He is currently serving his sentence in Memphis prison. Do not worry, it is a livable place. He went willingly without protest… and he also told me… to take care of you should you be safe."

A tear slid down Rukia's left cheek. She looked up at the Pharaoh again as he caressed her hair. "That means… I make up for my crimes against you, my King?"

"No," Byakuya whispered as he leaned in to plant a soft kiss on Rukia's forehead. "This is just the beginning."

* * *

"_My Queen, you look most beautiful_!"

Rukia smiled into the mirror. "Thank you, Ina."

Today was Rukia's wedding day, the formal ceremony of her marriage to the Pharaoh of Egypt. It had been almost six months since she had recovered from her life-threatening injury. A week after she was able to walk from the bed, Rukia requested from Byakuya that she be returned to Incaz.

The Pharaoh had been very hesitant, and almost denied her request. But then Rukia told him that she wanted to see for herself her own city, and she wanted to tell the people the truth and try to earn their trust once again. He finally gave her his consent, with a request that she meet with him the night before she was to depart.

Rukia met him on the balcony that very night and Byakuya returned the amulet of the Goddess Hathor to her (which he had kept with him after she was injured). Rukia had been very uncertain about what was to happen between the both of them. She knew that by returning to Incaz, there was a possibility that she might never see Byakuya again. But she had to leave, to rebuild the city as her father's daughter. So Rukia was courteous to the Pharaoh, thanking him formally for everything and told him that his last royal decree to remove her had made their marriage void, and that he was free to marry whomever he pleased.

His reaction to her words had been_ almost_ dramatic. Byakuya had angrily admonished Rukia, telling her to 'keep your far-fetched words to yourself'. Then the Pharaoh had ordered her to 'put your lips together in silence', before leaning in and kissing her hard. Afterward, he told her in a soft whisper, that he would wait for her, for as long as she needed the time.

These words were what Rukia took back to Incaz with her, along with the determination to clear her father's name with her effort. Upon returning to Incaz, the princess set to work cleaning out the administration. It had been very hard work, especially trying to get through to the people of Incaz who had suffered during her father's rule. But she had chosen wise advisors and officials by her side, and she soon won many hearts in a short period of time. And when the harvests began to come in well, when taxes were imposed reasonably, when the officers worked hard in their stations, when the people of Incaz began singing songs of their great princess in the market… Rukia knew that she had made a difference in her home province.

Byakuya had apparently been observing Incaz because after a month of Incaz's prosperity, a luxurious entourage travelled to the province bearing a royal decree: that the Pharaoh of Egypt desired the hand of the Incaz princess in marriage. Rukia happily accepted with a condition that Incaz remained under her governance.

And today… today she was finally going to be married to Byakuya.

Ina, now Rukia's personal maid, smiled happily as she adjusted Rukia's necklace. "Oh, Lord Inebo sent something for you with a message today." The maid produced a small box and a folded piece of papyrus from her sleeves and gave it to the young Queen.

Rukia opened the box and her eyes widened. It was a single gold ring with hieroglyph inscriptions along the circle. '_Eternity in Happiness_'. She unfolded the message. "_**My dear daughter Rukia, This belonged to your mother before you. It was my wedding gift to her, and I now give it to you. I had planned to give this to you during the time of your marriage… and I believe there is no better time than now. Live well and be happy, my daughter. I hope you will forgive me for all my crimes. Your father."**_

Rukia felt the tears sting her eyes as she read the message. Inebo had been sentenced to fifty years in prison, and his old age made it likely that he would never make it out alive. Rukia visited him three times a week, bearing news of her well-being and of Incaz and Egypt. For the wedding today, Byakuya had specially made arrangements for Inebo to be brought out but the former Incaz governor had declined, stating that it showed bias to do so.

Now Rukia took up her mother's ring and slid it onto one of her finger. "Thank you, Father," the young Queen whispered as she dried her tears.

* * *

Byakuya sat on his throne in the main royal hall, feeling the impatience and nervousness coalesce together in the pit of his stomach. Today was the day he was finally marrying Rukia, and he had waited too long for this.

Byakuya's heart had been heavy as he had released the princess back to her province. He had wondered how he was to survive, until his advisor Urahara had remarked that true love was about loving your beloved, and not being selfish about oneself.

Yes, Byakuya loved Rukia and he understood how important Incaz was to her, and so he had let her go.

The Pharaoh had been tempted many times to make trips to the province but he knew Rukia might not deal well with distractions so he made do with letters written to her. She had replied to every single one of them, and this had pleased him a lot. Byakuya also had to contend with his yearning for her while he governed the country, and her constant presence in his dreams (sometimes, in sinfully delicious scenarios) made it all the more difficult. The Pharaoh also had to contend with his jealousy, which stemmed from Rukia's action of choosing many young _male _officers in her office (even though Byakuya knew full well that this was due to their benevolent services). He had almost sent _assassins_ to Incaz to eliminate any male that dared be close to Rukia but Urahara had stopped him, telling him that the princess was so busy and rarely had any time to socialize with males anyway.

When she had accepted his marriage proposal, Byakuya had been very happy and put the plans for the wedding into action. The country had celebrated their coming reunion, Rukia's reputation as a very competent leader in Incaz and the stories about her sacrifice to save Memphis and Incaz had made her very well-liked by the people. And today… was the day it would all come to fruition.

* * *

Byakuya looked up as he heard the giant bell ring in the palace. He rose, as did everyone in the main hall. Today, Byakuya had worn the most luxurious of his royal clothes. He was wearing brown-and-gold silk robes, which was open at the front to reveal his chest. His waist bore the royal belt with the green scarab jewel in the center, and the gold-and-turquoise beaded collar lined his broad shoulders from left to right. His jewelry was also more refined this time, with a single gold finger armor and many rings. The Pharaoh also wore gold hand guards with scarab engravings and turquoise beading. The royal Pharaoh crown sat atop his head.

Byakuya's grey eyes were fixated on the huge main door of the hall, he knew Rukia was on the other side. And then the bell rang a second time, and the doors opened.

And there Rukia stood, resplendent in her dress and jewelry. Her head was bowed low, but Byakuya could detect a lovely smile playing on her lips. She was wearing much the same as what she had worn on their first wedding, but she looked even more beautiful here.

Because here, he was truly marrying her. He loved her, and with this marriage, he would spend the rest of his life with her.

Rukia's brown robes made her fair skin glow against the fabric, complimented by the gold lining their edges. Her raven hair framed her oval face, where round gold earrings adorned her ears. She was wearing a beautiful gorgerine necklace made up of gold pieces and turquoise beads, and a single beaded belt at her waist. Like Byakuya, Rukia was also wearing additional jewelry of gold and turquoise bangles on both arms.

The only thing missing was…

Byakuya looked to his right, where the gold crown of the Queen of Egypt sat on a silk pillow. Rukia drew nearer, walking at an elegant pace, with two maids trailing behind her with their heads bowed. The Pharaoh felt as if his heart would burst from the waiting, as Rukia slowly came closer and closer.

Finally, the Incaz princess knelt before his feet, her head bowed demurely. Byakuya wanted nothing more than to reach out and pull her to his arms, but he understood that it was formality. Another ring of the bell signaled the time for the coronation of the Queen of Egypt, and Byakuya carefully lifted the delicate crown from the pillow. The crown was also gold and adorned with twin turquoise jewels shaped like small scarabs at the front.

Slowly, he lowered the crown onto the head of the woman kneeling before him, the Queen of Egypt, his wife, his beloved… his _soulmate_.

The hall rang with applause.

* * *

Byakuya was _restless_. He watched the slow trickle of rose water from the jug into the gold plate and suppressed another sigh. The maid was pouring the water at an awfully slow pace, and he was already _impatient_. The Pharaoh looked across at his new wife, but she kept her head bowed down and apparently did not feel any rush.

After a painfully long time, the maid finished pouring the rose water and both the Pharaoh and Queen dipped their hands into the sweet-smelling liquid. After bowing low to wish the royal couple happiness, the maids departed… leaving Byakuya and Rukia in the wedding chamber.

_ At long last._

Byakuya had been waiting too long for this. He had to endure the wedding dinner and accept endless toasts from his officials and ministers, while he knew full well that she was waiting for him in the wedding chamber. He had endured too much, of waiting for the woman in front of him now that it felt almost unreal.

"You may lift your head," Byakuya spoke, and Rukia obliged. The Pharaoh was immediately met with the lovely jewel-like eyes of his beautiful Queen.

"Come to me," Byakuya spoke again, and Rukia bowed before walking closer to him. When she was right in front of him, the Queen stopped politely and kept her head down.

"_May I touch you_?" Byakuya asked softly, his voice barely a whisper. Rukia's head shot up at the question, her eyes wide. The Pharaoh's expression remained impassive, as he waited for her answer.

"O-Of course." Rukia bowed her head. "I… am yours, my King." The heat crept into her cheeks as she spoke the words.

"I believe… that is correct." Byakuya's hand touched her right cheek then, and his other hand pulled at her waist. He moved closer, pressing his body against hers as he slowly bent his head down. Their lips met in a gentle kiss, one that spoke softly of yearning. Byakuya moved his lips expertly over Rukia's, inciting a single breathy moan from his queen before pulling away abruptly.

Rukia's expression of confusion almost made Byakuya smile, she looked lost and absolutely _adorable_.

"There is something I want to show you." The Pharaoh offered a single hand to his Queen, who took it readily. He led her over to the cupboard in the chamber, before removing a golden box from underneath several important papers. Byakuya transferred the box to his wife, who opened it curiously before letting out a gasp of awe.

"Only few have ever laid eyes on it," Byakuya spoke.

"This is… _beautiful_, my King!" Rukia looked up, before gazing admiringly back at the masterpiece in the box. "This is… a seaweed guardian of some sort?"

This time, it was Byakuya's turn to gaze at his queen in subtle awe. "It is the first time someone guessed the identity of my artwork correctly." The Pharaoh replied. "Yes, it is seaweed. Rather, I personally call it the 'Seaweed Ambassador'."

Rukia nodded with interest, fingering the cotton toy. It was a green seaweed guardian dressed in Pharaoh clothing, with its own crown and gorgerine necklace. To her, it was… a wonderfully artistic masterpiece.

"Your art is beautiful… my King." Rukia continued as she touched the seaweed toy.

She was answered by strong arms that swiftly scooped her up from the floor. "_M-My King_?" Rukia looked up at the Pharaoh in a panic, who now carried her with an emotionless expression.

"We can spend time admiring the masterpiece, of course." The Pharaoh carried his queen over to where the bed waited against the wall. "However…" Byakuya carefully lowered Rukia onto the bed before hovering above her. "… there are more _urgent_ matters for the night." The Pharaoh whispered huskily into her ear, sending a tingle down the young queen's body.

Rukia opened her mouth to reply, but Byakuya easily stopped her with a fierce openmouthed kiss, and this time it was passionate and hard, expressing all of the pent-up desires and passion between them. Both husband and wife traded moans, as their tongues entwined between their lips. Rukia reached out to run her fingers through Byakuya's hair, as he pressed his body into hers.

Both of them had waited… and the want had been developing too strongly…

Releasing her lips, the Pharaoh moved to kiss her neck with restrained aggression, causing Rukia to moan under the sweet assault. His tongue tasted the skin along her pulse point and he nibbled gently at a sweet spot, easily marking her. When Byakuya's mouth contacted the metal of Rukia's gorgerine necklace against her chest, he growled softly and started to remove the accessory with his swift hands. Dropping the necklace to the floor, he continued to tease at her bosom with his mouth.

Rukia was already breathless under Byakuya's ministrations, and she writhed helplessly under him as she felt him nibble at her breast through the thin clothing. "_B-Byaku_…" Her voice was a soft moan, as he slid the upper part of her dress off to leave her chest naked and exposed to his eyes for the very first time.

Rukia gasped and moved to cover her breasts but Byakuya easily stopped her hands with his own.

"_You are beautiful_…" The Pharaoh murmured as his one hand cupped a single breast. Rukia's cheeks were already red as she breathed hard, adding to the erotic image of the woman below him. Byakuya slowly ran his hand along the gentle swell of Rukia's right breast before stopping to tease her nipple between his thumb and finger, causing another moan to erupt from Rukia's lips.

"B-Bya…"

Moving his head downward, Byakuya captured the other breast with his mouth. Rukia cried out in pleasure as he flicked his tongue over the mound and began to lick the pink coral in the center, nibbling gently at it.

"Does it feel good?" Byakuya lifted his head to gaze at Rukia, his voice husky. "Tell me, my Queen."

Rukia was panting but she slowly nodded, immediately stifling another moan as Byakuya moved to suckle on her left breast, while his hand performed erotic ministrations on her other breast.

_ I have waited for too long… but I'm going to take my time with you now…_

"P-Please…" Rukia's hands were entwined in Byakuya's hair as he worked on her chest. Her body writhed slightly, and she was highly aware of the warmth that was slowly pooling between her legs and the heat in her body that had moved to that very spot.

Byakuya's lips finally left her chest to travel down the length of her body, stopping to dip into her navel before moving lower. When he encountered the final part of her dress, the Pharaoh swiftly removed it, even causing the robe to tear in his impatience.

Rukia herself was very needy at this point, and sat up to remove Byakuya's clothes. He allowed her to undress him, his hands lightly tracing the curve of her spine up her back as she did so. When he was finally rid of his upper robe, Byakuya gently pushed her back onto the bed and continued to taste his way down Rukia's naked body.

When he moved toward her inner thigh, Rukia gasped softly and tried to squeeze her legs together. Byakuya responded by kissing lightly against her thigh and then gently nudging her legs apart.

The feminine scent from Rukia's most intimate area was making Byakuya heady with passion, and he was already hard with desire. Wasting no time, Byakuya licked at her nether lips, before plunging in with his tongue. Rukia cried out, throwing her head back in pleasure as her hands gripped the white silk sheets.

"B-Byakuya!…" How he loved the way her voice reverberated with passion as she called out his name. How he loved the way she called out his name, without any formal title to stand between them. And how he loved her… how he loved her…

_ I am going to make love to you this night, Rukia… _

Byakuya positioned himself before her, as her legs straddled him. "_Rukia_…" His voice was husky as his grey eyes met her hazy violet ones. They were going to become one, the sacred reunion of a man and woman. Byakuya wanted to take Rukia gently as their first time, he did not want to cause her more pain than was necessary.

When she nodded, he slowly entered her causing her to gasp slightly in pain. Byakuya stilled to allow her to adjust to him, keeping his arms securely around her body. The Pharaoh leaned down to sprinkle tantalizing kisses at her neck to soothe his queen. After some time, Rukia's strangely timid voice was heard. "Byakuya… you may… move." Byakuya looked down to see Rukia smile up at him in a sign of consent. He started to move then, causing little gasps from the woman below him.

The pleasure he felt as Rukia's tight walls clenched around him was immeasurable, as he moved within her. Slowly, Rukia's eyes grew round with passion as she derived the pleasure from Byakuya's thrusts, her hips slowly rolling up to meet them. Her legs tightened around him, almost pushing Byakuya over the edge as he gave one thrust after another.

"_Harder… faster_…" Rukia's voice was raw as she clung to Byakuya, her nails leaving marks down his back. Her husband conceded, as his pumps became more powerful, pleasure shooting down her body with each erotic thrust as he went deeper and deeper.

"_Rukia_…" Byakuya moaned, keeping one hand on her leg as he felt her walls tighten remarkably around him with her heightening arousal. She felt so good, too _good_, her voice and body was driving him to the climax…

Rukia's mind was hazy with pleasure and lust, and she could barely comprehend anything as her husband moved in and out of her. His hands and lips were setting her body ablaze, and she was slowly reaching the peak…

Byakuya's thrusts became erratic, and he leaned in to capture Rukia's lips in a passionate kiss. With one powerful thrust, Rukia came, moaning into Byakuya's mouth as her walls tightened with the erotic onslaught. Byakuya gave one final thrust before he himself came, shuddering as he spilled his seed deep inside his beloved.

"I love you, Rukia..." Byakuya whispered, his lips brushing softly against Rukia's as he spoke.

"I love you too..." Rukia smiled, her lips contacting his gently in turn.

They remained in each other's arms for a long time, refusing to disengage as the orgasmic haze slowly settled around them. Byakuya brushed light kisses over Rukia's hair and forehead, as she smiled. He then moved to hover over her, their noses touching. "Rukia?" His breathing was still slightly rushed from the passionate act.

"Hmm?" Rukia herself was also breathing hard. She smiled and nuzzled Byakuya's nose with her own.

"We shall proceed with the second round shortly," the Pharaoh spoke in an authoritative voice. Despite his impassive face, his grey eyes twinkled with mischief.

"W-Why are you giving orders now?" Rukia countered, flustered. She reached to hit Byakuya above her but he captured her hand easily.

"You dare hit your King?" This time, he brought her hand to his lips, kissing her knuckles gently.

"No." Ignoring her pink cheeks, Rukia smiled back at Byakuya. "But I dare hit my husband."

"That is right," Byakuya spoke solemnly. "As husband and wife, we have no need… to _hold back_."

Rukia caught the naughty glint in Byakuya's eyes but there was nowhere to escape, he was completely on top of her already.

The Pharaoh captured her lips in a hot open kiss and as the passion seared through her body once again, Rukia forgot why she was trying to run away in the first place.

* * *

_**EPILOGUE**_

"HEAHHH!"

"HAI!"

The shouts travelled through the gardens as two small figures jumped from one bench to another, fighting each other with wooden swords. The two boys were sweaty and breathless, but their eyes shone with spirit and happiness.

"Sefu, Aki! It is time to wash up for dinner." A woman appeared at the gardens, her violet eyes bright with a smile on her face. Another woman followed behind, her head bowed.

"Mother!" The two boys turned, and immediately ran toward the woman. They smiled at her happily as she knelt down to inspect them. "Where is Father? He said he would be back by this evening, right?"

Rukia smiled as she adjusted the clothing of her two sons. "I am sure he will be here by dinner. He must have been delayed for a while."

"Maybe he got waylaid by robbers! And he fought every single one of them bravely!" The younger son brandished his wooden sword in a combat pose.

Sefu and Aki were sons borne to Byakuya and Rukia. Sefu was the oldest child and was born five years after their marriage. He possessed his mother's beautiful violet eyes, and his father's cold elegance and maturity. His name, Sefu, bearing the meaning of '_sword_', soon manifested itself in his proficient swordsmanship and combat skills at his young age.

Aki, three years younger to Sefu, was Byakuya and Rukia's second child. His eyes were the misty grey of Byakuya's, but the characteristic single strand of hair falling over his forehead was undoubtedly Rukia's. He was playful, retaining the childish innocence of his mother, and very intelligent in the world knowledge and arts as his father. The name 'Aki' carried the meaning of 'intelligence'.

Together, the young sons were a lively duo in the palace. They studied in the royal halls mainly, but sometimes were sent on education trips to the capital to study amongst the commoners under disguised names. On certain days, they trained swordsplay with their father in the training grounds, while secretly counting down the time to enjoy the sweet cakes with their mother, who sat watching nearby. On leisure days, they enjoyed chasing Advisor Renji around the palace grounds.

Rukia had always insisted on bringing her two sons out amongst the commoners, despite Byakuya's initial misgivings about the danger. However, the Pharaoh was quick to change his mind after accompanying his family to the village where he witnessed the happy interaction between his sons and the children there. As a result, the two princes were mindful of their royal blood while still retaining the humility and kindness of good leaders.

"Who won?" Rukia now inquired, smiling at her two sons.

"Sefu did, as always," Aki pouted as Rukia ran her hand affectionately through her son's black hair. But then the young prince brightened. "I'm improving fast, though. Managed a poke at his buttocks just now, you should have seen him jump!"

"The improvement is true. But that poke was underhanded… and uncalled for." Sefu gave his younger brother a strict look, so reminiscent of his father. But then a smile curled the lips of the oldest prince. "But it was funny."

Rukia burst out laughing, as her two sons did.

"_What _is funny?" A deep voice interrupted their conversation and both the queen and her two princes turned toward the source.

"Father! You are back!" Aki ran first, followed by Sefu. Rukia watched as the two princes threw their arms around Byakuya (despite their sweat-soaked clothes)… and the Pharaoh easily accepted the embrace of his two sons.

Byakuya's and Rukia's eyes met at that instant, and husband and wife only gazed at each other, without the need for useless words.

* * *

"Have the children been well?"

"Yes. And very active these days. I think Sefu will be looking to challenge you one of these days." Rukia smiled as she walked alongside Byakuya. They were on the balcony overlooking the palace grounds, the very same balcony where they had shared their first kiss. It had been after dinner, and after the boys were sent back to their bedrooms to rest for the day.

Byakuya turned to Rukia and stopped walking, putting his arms around her. The Pharaoh pulled his Queen gently into an embrace. "I missed you," Byakuya murmured against Rukia's hair and she smiled, closing her eyes.

"I missed you too."

"And will you both be listening till the end of your parents' conversation?" Byakuya spoke abruptly, and Rukia's eyes opened. The queen chuckled as she heard two pairs of feet running away from behind the walls.

"_It was Sefu's idea_!" Aki's voice could be heard as the two princes ran back to their rooms.

Rukia laughed softly.

"You spoil them too much," Byakuya gently admonished her.

Rukia looked up and shook her head, causing the dangling gold coins from her crown to jingle softly against her hair. "I just want them to grow up as common children do. They don't have to be burdened by the palace formalities or restrictions." Rukia smiled. "But of course, they have to listen to their mother."

Byakuya softly chuckled as he tightened his arms around Rukia. Then he pulled back suddenly to gaze into her eyes, before whispering huskily in her ear. "The astrologer has informed me that _tonight_ is an auspicious night… to try and conceive a daughter."

"Such a lowly excuse." Rukia could not resist smiling at her beloved. Byakuya could be so naughty sometimes, even after all these years.

"I have been away from you for almost two weeks," Byakuya spoke. "A hot-blooded King may only sustain so many nights alone without his wife. I am merely one breadth away from stripping you down and making love to you right now."

Rukia's eyes widened at the seductive confession, a blush immediately colouring her cheeks. She looked about the balcony, which was empty save for the both of them. "Don't say things like that!" she whispered fiercely to Byakuya.

"Why not? As man and wife, we have no necessity to hold back," The Pharaoh pulled his wife closer as he bent his head toward hers.

Rukia smiled as she naturally closed her eyes, her lips meeting gently with Byakuya's in a sweet kiss.

"Yes, my husband, my Pharaoh."

* * *

**And there ends my latest ByaRuki fic, and my final chapter of fanfiction. :) It's also the first time I am writing about cute little ByaRuki children, it was refreshing! I tried to take Egypt names that also sound Japanese-like, Sefu and Aki are both ancient Egyptian names and the meaning of their names are real, I researched them.  
**

**I thank you for being with me this far, I'm really grateful to be able to complete at least one more fanfic (even though it's a lot shorter and simpler than the rest of my fics, but as I said I was only writing it as a fiveshot at the start) before I stop. I apologize about the other incomplete works of mine, but I hope you understand that I do have a lot more commitments now than I ever had before. I hope you have enjoyed my fanfics so far, and I hope you have nurtured some love for this Bleach pairing as I have. :)  
**

**Because I have some questions on PMs and remarks on my reviews which seem to inquire on similar things, I will be putting my answers here. Just... for you to get to know me a little more. ;)  
**

**1) **_**Why are you leaving? Will you absolutely have no time for fanfics anymore?**  
_

_I'm heading off to the working world, as a doctor. And yes, absolutely no time for fanfics anymore. I might come back but that might be a very long time from now, but I'm not ruling anything out._

**2) _Is 'The Emperor's Last Consort' going to be halted permanently?_**

_Like I said, I don't know when I will return to writing fanfics. But if I do, it will probably be the Demons fic that I aim to finish first, as the Emperor fic is a LONG way from the finish line. If you happen to land in the hospital I'm working in and recognize me, do call out and I will tell you how it was supposed to go. ;)  
_

_**3) What is your favourite fic out of all your works?**  
_

_My favourite is 'To Win You Back'. It's probably because it's the longest complete Bleachverse ByaRuki fic I have written, and because that was the fic that required more thinking and depth for me to write. I love my AUs as well but TWYB is really special to me.  
_

_**4) Do you hate the haters?**  
_

_Yes, I hate them. That's only fair, because they apparently hate me. XD There's a line between constructive criticism and just plain flaming to hurt other people (and it's easy to do because we're on the internet), and I do not respect the latter. There have been reviewers who tell me what's wrong with my fic, and of course I get a little upset (honestly, nobody likes to be told their baby is ugly) but after exchanging reasonable PMs, I see their point and then feel silly about getting upset (and trust me, there's been a lot of these moments, most of them happened during TWYB chapters). But there's also people who give you useless things like 'Your fic's gay' or 'It makes me sleep', and these people are the ones I have no problem being rude to. If it was so easy for you to be rude, it shouldn't be a problem to me too. _

_But I'm extremely thankful for receiving a lot of love and support from the majority of readers.  
_

**5) _Have you ever experienced doing serious writing before?_**

_No, not ever. But do you know the IMPAC Dublin Literary Awards? In my country, I was one of the recipients of that award in 2004 when I submitted a short story for it, I was 16 then. But it was a long time ago… and right, I just revealed my age. XD I was very proud of that achievement though. :)  
_

_**6) Will you consider coming out with an original novel?**  
_

_Actually, it is my DREAM to come out with an original novel. I have plenty of ideas but never enough time to write them. I might need a long holiday to get a proper novel working though._

**Alright, that's it. Thank you again, and hope you enjoyed the fic and other works. Keep the ByaRuki love, everyone! :D :D**_  
_


End file.
